Harry Potter và Lời tiên tri cổ (phần 1)
by Kristen Vy
Summary: Mùa hè năm thứ năm của Harry, vào một đêm mưa giông tại London, căn nhà số mười hai Quảng Trường Grimmauld chào đón một vị khách từ nước Đức xa xôi, người mang đến cho Hội Phượng Hoàng một thông tin quan trọng.
1. Mở đầu

London, nước Anh, 3 giờ sáng, trời mưa tầm tã.

Hầu hết mọi người đều đã ngủ, nhà nhà đều tắt đèn tối thui.

'Bụp', một cô gái đột ngột xuất hiện nơi Quảng trường Grimmauld, nhìn nhìn hai căn nhà số 11 và 13, cô nhắm mắt lại như đang nghĩ gì đó. Khi mở mắt ra, căn nhà số 12 xuất hiện trong mắt cô.

Cô bước đến, bị những trận pháp bố trí quanh nhà quấy nhiễu đôi chút, phát hiện có người lạ, nhưng khi cảm nhận được dao động phép thuật của cô gái, chúng dịu đi, nhẹ nhàng lui lại chừa đường.

'Cộc cộc cộc'

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên rõ ràng trong căn nhà cũ kĩ. Mọi người ai cũng say giấc nên chẳng ai chú ý đến, ngoại trừ bà Weasley. Bà vừa thức dậy để xuống bếp uống chút nước, sẵn tiện qua phòng mấy đứa nhỏ xem bọn chúng có ổn không. Nhìn thằng con út và bạn tốt nhất của nó yên giấc trên giường, bà cũng an tâm. Tội Harry, năm rồi thằng bé phải chịu tổn thương rất lớn về mặt tinh thần khi chứng kiến chuyện kinh khủng kia. Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã trở lại, thậm chí còn giết một cậu bé. Thật kinh khủng. Mấy ngày nay không ngày nào bà không lo lắng, lo lắng cho chồng và cậu con trai làm việc ở Bộ Phép Thuật, lo lắng cho hai thằng lớn làm việc nơi xa, lo lắng cho mấy đứa nhỏ đang học ở Hogwarts. Bao năm qua bà cứ tưởng nơi an toàn nhất nước Anh này ngoài Gringotts chính là trường Hogwarts, mà những chuyện xảy qua mấy năm qua làm bà bắt đầu nghi ngờ về nhận định của mình. Nào là năm đầu tiên của Ron là vụ Hòn đá Phù thủy, năm tiếp là phòng chứa bí mật rồi Ginny bị ám, rồi Giám Ngục, năm rồi là cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật và Harry bị đưa đi. Bây giờ cũng chẳng biết nơi nào là an toàn cho các con, nhất là khi giờ kẻ đó đã trở lại. Hắn nhất định sẽ bám theo Harry. Ôi Harry tội nghiệp...

'Cộc cộc cộc'

Đang chìm vào dòng suy nghĩ thì tiếng gõ cửa vang lên làm bà giật nảy. Ai lại đến vào giờ này vậy chứ? Bà tự hỏi, nhưng đột nhiên lại lo lắng. Đúng vậy, ai lại đến vào giờ này cơ chứ? Là địch hay là bạn? Nếu là địch thì tại sao trận pháp lại không kêu? Chẳng lẽ kẻ thù mạnh đến thế sao? Lẽ nào là người đó?

Bà lo lắng đến phát hoảng, theo bản năng cầm lấy đũa phép. Bà loay hoay không biết nên làm gì, nếu là kẻ thù thì bà có nên gọi chồng và mọi người dậy không? Nhưng nếu chỉ là một thành viên trong Hội thì sao? Chỉ vì vậy mà đánh thức mọi người thì không tốt chút nào, ai ai cũng đều mệt lả cả rồi. Hay là bà cứ ra xem thử là ai xem rồi hãy mở cửa. Đúng rồi, cứ vậy đi, cụ Dumbledore đã đảm bảo đây là nơi an toàn nhất hiện tại mà, chắc không sao đâu, cụ ấy lớn hơn kẻ kia bao nhiêu là tuổi, hiển nhiên trận pháp của cụ dư sức đối phó với hắn. Nghĩ thế, bà nắm chặt đũa phép trong tay, xuống lầu.

Cô gái kia đứng đợi ngoài cửa, cơn mưa giông lớn tạt vào hiên làm ướt người, dù đã ếm bùa giữ ấm nhưng cô vẫn không kiềm được mà run lên vì lạnh. Hơi ôm lấy người, nhún nhún một chút cho ấm, cô nhìn cánh cửa vẫn đóng im lìm trước mặt. Sao lâu quá vậy nhỉ? Ngủ hết rồi sao? Hay không có ai ở nhà?

Đang nghĩ thì một giọng nói vang lên, của nữ, hơi khàn và run, "Ai đó?"

Cô nhận ra giọng nói này.

"Bác Molly? Là cháu, Kaylee đây."

Nghe giọng nói quen thuộc, bà Weasley thở phào nhẹ nhõm, mở cửa ra. Một cô gái dáng cao gầy đứng bên ngoài, mặc một bộ áo chùng đen đã hơi ẩm. Dù đã kéo mũ áo lên nhưng những sợi tóc nâu sáng vẫn lòa xòa hai bên gương mặt thanh tú của cô, cặp mắt hổ phách trong suốt rực rỡ như hai đốm lửa nhỏ trong màn đêm lạnh lẽo.

"A, Kaylee, lâu rồi không gặp con." Bà vui vẻ nói, bước sang bên nhường đường cho cô.

"Chào bác Molly, bác vẫn khỏe chứ?" Kaylee Mills bước vào trong, cởi áo chùng ra.

"Rất tốt. Con thế nào rồi? Sao lại đến giờ này?"

"Con vẫn ổn. Mọi người đâu hết rồi ạ? Ngủ cả rồi sao?"

"Ừ, ngủ cả rồi, dạo này ai cũng bận bịu cả." Bà thở dài.

"Bác gọi mọi người dậy đi, cụ Dumbledore đang đến đây."

"Hửm? Cụ ấy đến đây giờ này làm gì? Có chuyện gấp sao?" Bà ngạc nhiên.

"Vâng, con có tin quan trọng từ Đức. Cần họp khẩn, ngay bây giờ."

 **A/N** :

Hi! Đây là fanfic HP đầu tiên của mình, nên còn hơi non tay một chút. Truyện sẽ crossover với series Merlin và game Hogwarts Mystery nhé :-) Mình trực tiếp bê nhân vật M/C từ game vào đây, cùng với một vài chi tiết và nhân vật trong game, sẽ không giống hoàn toàn đâu. Như đã giới thiệu ở phần summary, truyện bắt đầu vào hè năm thứ năm của Harry, tức là mấy năm sau khi nhân vật của mình trong game tốt nghiệp, vậy nên sẽ có rất nhiều chuyện thay đổi, mình sẽ hé lộ dần nhé ;-) Mà mọi người cũng có thể xem những người đó là nhân vật hoàn toàn mới (sẽ dễ hơn với những ai chưa chơi game) để đọc cho thoải mái. Và bối cảnh bắt đầu truyện là sau khi Harry đã đi hầu tòa vụ sử dụng phép thuật ngoài trường rồi nhé. Enjoy ~~~

Love,

Kristen Vy


	2. Chương 1

"Harry, Harry, dậy.,"

Harry Potter trở người, kéo chăn trùm qua đầu muốn xua đi tiếng gọi của bạn tốt bên tai, hôm nay trễ lắm cậu mới ngủ được, nên bây giờ rất mệt, chưa kể ngoài trời đang mưa tầm tã, không khí mát mẻ làm Kẻ-được-chọn chỉ muốn chui rúc trong chăn.

Nhưng có vẻ bạn tốt của cậu không cho phép điều đó xảy ra.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Dậy mau đi!"

"Gì vậy...? Để yên cho mình ngủ đi Ron." Harry mệt mỏi càu nhàu, kéo chăn sát lên nữa.

"Ngủ gì mà ngủ, chuyện quan trọng nè, mau dậy đi." Ron cứ kéo chăn ra khỏi đầu cậu bạn thân.

"Ai, gì vậy hả?" Harry rốt cuộc cũng chịu không nổi mà ngồi bật dậy, cáu gắt quát. Đưa tay lên dụi đôi mắt lèm nhèm, hơi nhìn ra cửa sổ thì mơ hồ nhìn thấy bên ngoài còn đang tối. "Gì vậy trời, còn chưa sáng mà?"

"Xin lỗi bồ tèo, nhưng có chuyện quan trọng nè, liên quan tới Hội kín đó." Ron đưa mặt lại thì thào.

"Chuyện quan trọng?" Harry nghe vậy nháy mắt tỉnh táo hơn, vội vã hỏi.

"Ừ, vừa rồi anh Fred qua nói với mình, hồi nãy mẹ mình vào phòng mấy ảnh kêu anh Bill dậy, nói là họp khẩn cấp gì đó, quan trọng lắm, cụ Dumbledore cũng đến luôn rồi." Ron nhỏ giọng kể lại.

"Cụ Dumbledore cũng đến?" Harry nháy mắt tỉnh hẳn. Nhớ đến người thầy kính yêu không để ý gì đến mình hồi phiên tòa, Harry cảm thấy kì lạ. "Chuyện gì dữ đến mức cụ Dumbledore phải đến đây lúc... 4 giờ 30 sáng thế này?" Harry đeo kính vào ngó lên đồng hồ treo tường.

"Vấn đề là chỗ đó đó, nghe nói có ai đó mang tin quan trọng về, cần triệu tập mọi người gấp, đến mức thầy ấy phải ra mặt trực tiếp nghe." Ron háo hức nói.

"Vậy còn chờ gì nữa, đi thôi." Harry hối thúc, vội xuống giường xỏ dép vào chạy đi.

Cả hai đi đến chỗ cầu thang gần tầng trệt thì thấy cặp sinh đôi, Ginny và Hermione đã đứng đó, vẫn cúi người nhìn xuống dưới, trên tay Fred vẫn là cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ mà Harry nhìn thấy hôm trước, đầu kia sợi dây đã được thả xuống dưới.

"Sao rồi? Có nghe được gì không?" Ron vừa đến đã hỏi.

"Vẫn không khá hơn bao nhiêu." Ginny nói. "Em tưởng hai anh đã cải tiến nó rồi mà?" Cô bé quay sang hỏi hai ông anh của mình.

"Thì rồi đó chứ, chỉ là lần này bùa ếm trên phòng mạnh hơn lần trước rồi, bọn anh cũng đâu làm gì được." Fred chống chế.

"Suỵt, nghe kìa." Hermione nói, rồi cả bọn im lặng lắng tai nghe.

Trong căn phòng ăn dưới tầng loáng thoáng phát ra tiếng nói, theo cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ mà truyền đến chỗ bọn thiếu niên tò mò.

"Cô chắc tin này đúng chứ? Không chút nghi ngờ nào sao?" Là giọng của Moody Mắt Điên.

"Tôi tin chắc, ... họ không hề phát hiện ra tôi." Một giọng nữ mềm mại có chút cứng rắn.

"Nhưng tại sao ... lại muốn vượt ngục chứ? Lão ta đã ... bao nhiêu thập kỉ rồi, bây giờ quay ra ... ?" Giọng của chú Kingsley. "Cụ Dumbledore? Cụ có ý kiến gì không?"

"Tiếc ... tôi không hề biết gì về chuyện này cả." Cụ Dumbledore điềm tĩnh nói. "Kaylee, ... Tử Thần Thực Tử gặp Grindelwald là ai không?"

"Mark Adams. ... là cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử, ... từ trước khi hắn biến mất ... lúc tôi tìm được thì gã đang hấp hối rồi."

"Severus, cậu có biết gì ... ?" Cụ Dumbledore hỏi.

"Adams đã thoát li ... không ai biết vì sao ... " Giọng Snape bình tĩnh.

"Grindelwald muốn vượt ngục?" Hermione sửng sốt, vẻ mặt của anh em Weasley cũng hoang mang.

"Grindelwald là ai vậy?" Harry hỏi, cái tên này cậu nghe quen tai nhưng không nhớ được mình đã nghe ở đâu.

"Đó là... " Hermione đang muốn giải thích thì bị Fred suỵt một tiếng. "Im lặng mới nghe được. Còn nữa kìa." Anh ấy nói.

Cuộc thảo luận trong căn phòng vẫn tiếp tục.

"... là một lời tiên tri cổ." Giọng của người tên Kaylee.

"Lời tiên tri cổ? Về cái gì?" Giọng của thầy Remus.

"Sao hết nghe rồi?" Cả đám ngơ ngác, đang muốn nhìn xuống dưới thì một giọng nữ hơi khàn, dữ dằn vang lên qua cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ.

"Mấy đứa đang làm cái gì đó?"

Là giọng của bà Weasley.

Cả bọn tái mặt.

"Đi xuống đây." Bà Weasley nói qua cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ, rồi tụi nó nghe tiếng bà rút đũa phép ra ếm thêm mấy bùa bảo vệ lên cửa phòng ăn.

"Thảo nào không nghe thấy tiếng của má trong đó." George nói, tiu nghỉu đi xuống lầu.

"Không vui chút nào." Fred tiếp lời.

"Mấy đứa hay quá ha." Vừa xuống tới thì bà Weasley đã lên tiếng mắng, dắt tụi nó ra chỗ khác.

"Má, tụi con chỉ hiếu kì thôi mà." Ron nói.

"Hiếu kì cái gì? Má đã nói bao nhiêu lần, chuyện của người lớn tụi bây đừng có xía vô, sao cứ không nghe lời má vậy? Còn hai thằng này nữa" quay sang cặp sinh đôi, "lúc má vô kêu Bill tưởng tụi bây đã ngủ rồi, thế mà hai đứa làm cái quái gì lúc 3 giờ sáng mà còn thức vậy hử? Còn cái này là cái của nợ gì đây?" Bà Weasley giơ cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ trong tay lên.

"Một món đồ thí nghiệm vô hại thôi mà má." Fred nói.

"Đúng đó, chỉ để chơi thôi." George tiếp lời.

"Để chơi thôi hả? Vậy má tịch thu."

"Má!"

"Má má cái gì, hai đứa cứ suốt ngày nghiên cứu ba cái linh tinh không có ích gì hết ..."

' Cộc cộc cộc '

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên cắt lời bà Weasley.

Mọi người đều dừng lại, nhìn ra cửa chính.

"Ai tới giờ này vậy?" Ginny thắc mắc.

'Cạch', cửa phòng ăn mở ra. Chị Tonks ló đầu ra, cùng với một cô gái bước ra. Cô gái này rất lạ mắt với bọn trẻ, tuổi tầm Tonks, tóc nâu sáng, mắt hổ phách, trông rất xinh đẹp.

"Bác Weasley, cụ Dumbledore nói bác cứ mở cửa đi, là người mình." Tonks lên tiếng, quay sang cười với tụi nhỏ.

Bà Weasley nghe theo ra mở cửa. Một cô gái dáng cao gầy, nét mặt sắc sảo, tóc tém nâu đậm bước vào, trên người còn khoác bộ áo chùng đen ướt nước mưa. Cô ta ngước đôi mắt màu tím lên nhìn, thấy Tốn và người kia, cau mày.

"Mills. Tonks." Cô ta lên tiếng, giọng lạnh lẽo.

"Snyde, sao đến đây vậy?" Cô gái được gọi là Mills hỏi, hơi bước tới trước.

"Mang tin đến, quan trọng. Mọi người đâu?" Snyde đáp, cởi áo chùng ra treo lên móc.

"Trong đây, vào nhanh đi." Tonks nói rồi cả ba cô gái nhanh chóng quay vào phòng.

Ron rướn người muốn nhìn theo, nhưng bị bà Weasley nắm lỗ tai kéo lại, làm cậu ấy la oai oái.

"Á, má ơi, đứt mất."

"Đứt thì cũng gắn lại được mà. Đừng có nhiều chuyện nữa." Bà Weasley nói.

"Ai vậy bác? Thành viên của Hội sao ạ?" Hermione hỏi, vẫn còn nhìn cánh cửa đã đóng.

"Ừ, nhưng không hỏi thêm gì nữa, đây không phải là chuyện của mấy đứa. Giờ lên ngủ đi."

"Giờ sao ngủ được má ơi, tò mò muốn chết con rồi." Ginny kêu ca.

"Con gái con đứa nói chuyện đàng hoàng. Không ngủ được thì ra phòng khách ngồi làm gì đó đi, không có lảng vảng ở đây. Má mà thấy thì tụi bây chết chắc nhé." Bà Weasley dọa, xua tụi nó vào phòng khách, đóng cửa lại rồi rời đi.

"Này, mấy đứa nghĩ hai người kia là ai mà cứ lần lượt đưa tin quan trọng đến thế?" Fred hỏi.

"Sao bọn em biết được." Ron càu nhàu xoa lỗ tai của mình.

"Em nghĩ cô gái tóc ngắn kia là gián điệp giống thầy Snape." Hermione lên tiếng.

"Sao cậu nghĩ vậy?" Harry nhìn bạn mình.

"Chị ấy có nét cẩn trọng, lạnh lẽo giống thầy Snape." Hermione nhún vai.

"Biết đâu là con của lão dơi già cũng không chừng, Snyde với Snape, nghe cũng đồng âm dễ sợ." George đùa.

Cả bọn đều bật cười.

'Cạch' Tiếng mở cửa vang lên, kèm theo là tiếng nói vang từ trong phòng ăn ra.

"Họp xong rồi kìa." Harry nói, cả bọn chạy lại mở cửa phòng khách ló đầu ra nhìn.

Bọn nó thấy cô gái tên Snyde lúc nãy bước vội ra cửa, mặc áo chùng vào rồi rời đi, không một lời tạm biệt. Chú Kingsley chào ông bà Weasley rồi rời đi. Cô gái gọi là Mills kia đang nói gì đó với Bill và Tonks, trông có vẻ rất thân, cô còn quay sang chào và ôm bà Weasley rồi mới đi ra cửa. Khi đi ngang qua phòng khách, cô còn mỉm cười với tụi nó, khẽ vẫy tay rồi vội vã rời đi.

"Đẹp ghê." Ron mơ màng nói.

"Đúng là đẹp thật." Ginny và Hermione đồng tình.

"Giờ thì chúng ta đi ngủ được rồi nhỉ?" Bà Weasley hào hứng nói,

Nhưng rồi bà nhìn quanh, Tonks và Bill đang chống cằm đờ đẫn, nhưng trông không có vẻ gì là buồn ngủ cả, ông Weasley, thầy Remus và chú Sirius đều đang có vẻ suy nghĩ những tin tức mới. Bọn trẻ thì khỏi nói, vẫn đang ngơ ngác, rõ ràng vẫn đang băn khoăn tò mò không biết ai là ai hay chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nói chung là không có ai buồn ngủ cả.

Bà Weasley thở dài, đột nhiên nghĩ ra gì đó, vỗ vỗ tay với mọi người, hào hứng nói, "Nào, mọi người vào phòng ăn đi nào để tôi làm cho mọi người chút ca cao nóng nhé, như vậy sẽ dễ ngủ hơn, dù sao cũng còn mấy tiếng nữa mới tới lúc mọi người mới đi làm mà."

Bọn trẻ vui vẻ reo hò đi vào phòng ăn, những người lớn cũng đồng tình. Trong lúc đợi bà Weasley làm ca cao, bọn trẻ lén lút nhích đến gần Bill và Tonks đang ngẩn người.

"Gì vậy mấy đứa?" Bill nhìn mấy đứa em, cười hỏi.

"Hai người kia là ai vậy anh?" Ron hỏi.

"Hai người nào?" Bill ngơ ngác.

"Hai người mới đến đấy." Hermione đáp.

"À... Má có cho anh nói với mấy đứa không vậy?" Bill trêu.

"Chỉ nói cho bọn em biết đó là ai thì chẳng hại gì đâu mà, đúng không?" Ginny lí sự.

"Cũng đúng thật. Được rồi, kể cho mấy đứa cũng không sao." Bill nhún vai. "Cô gái tóc nâu sáng là Kaylee Mills, còn cô tóc ngắn nâu đậm là Merula Snyde. Hai người họ đều là bạn học ở Hogwarts với anh."

"Cùng năm với anh sao?" Ron hỏi.

"Không, cùng năm với chị." Tonks lên tiếng.

"À mà khoan, Mills? Nhà Mills đó sao? Là Kaylee Mills với Jacob Mills đó sao?" Ginny đột nhiên hỏi.

"Đúng rồi đó." Bill và Tonks gật đầu.

"Khoan, em biết họ à?" Harry hỏi.

"Ai mà không biết hai anh em nhà Mills cơ chứ? Jacob Mills bị đồn là bỏ học Hogwarts đi tìm những Căn hầm Bị nguyền rủa, và cũng có lời đồn là anh ta đi theo Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, đến bây giờ vẫn chưa ai tìm được anh ta. Còn Kaylee Mills thì là một huyền thoại trong Hogwarts, xuất thân Ravenclaw, là người đã phá bỏ rất nhiều những lời nguyền cổ nguy hiểm ở Hogwarts ngay khi còn đi học. Chị ấy và nhóm bạn của mình là một huyền thoại nhưng không ai biết được họ là ai và sau khi tốt nghiệp thì chị ấy đi đâu."

"Em biết cũng nhiều đó chứ." Tonks cười tươi nói.

"Nhưng đó không phải hoàn toàn là sự thật." Bill nói. "Jacob là một người tốt và chính trực, là một Ravenclaw tài giỏi, cậu ấy học cùng năm với anh, tài hoa khiến mọi người phải xấu hổ. Nhưng đến năm thứ ba thì cậu ấy biến mất, rồi tin đồn cậu ấy đi tìm những Căn hầm Bị nguyền rủa và đi theo Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy lan ra. Cho đến tận năm Kaylee vào học. Kaylee đã phải chịu rất nhiều áp lực từ mọi người xung quanh vì họ gọi anh cô ấy là kẻ phản bội, chưa kể còn sự công kích từ Merula Snyde, người mà lúc đó khá xấu tính. Nhưng cô ấy vẫn đứng đầu tất cả các kì thi, mang rất nhiều điểm về cho nhà của mình, cũng vướng phải rất nhiều rắc rối khi muốn đi tìm những Căn hầm kia, và tìm anh trai mình. Dũng cảm, tài giỏi, chịu áp lực rất tốt."

"Kể ra thì cậu ấy cũng khá giống em đấy, Harry." Tonks nói. "Ngoại trừ việc từ năm nhất em vốn được mọi người yêu thích còn cậu mọi người xì xào sau lưng, soi mói như đang đợi một lỗi lầm nào đó đủ để đuổi học cậu ấy. Nhưng Kaylee vẫn luôn cố gắng và nhẫn nhịn, nên mới có thể đạt được nhiều thành công như thế trong việc phá vỡ những lời nguyền, hiển nhiên là có bạn bè giúp sức nữa nhưng cậu ấy vẫn rất giỏi. Hồi bọn chị còn đi học, cậu ấy có thể xem là học trò cưng của cụ Dumbledore đó."

"Còn Jacob thì là một người tốt và giỏi, cũng như em gái cậu ấy vậy. Cậu ấy là người của Hội Phượng Hoàng." Bill nói.

"Còn Merula Snyde?" Harry hỏi.

"Snyde cũng là thành viên Hội, cậu ấy là gián điệp ở phe Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy như thầy Snape. Một người thông minh, sắc sảo. Cô ấy và Kaylee từng là kẻ thù, nhưng mà hiện giờ hai người họ đại loại là bạn." Tonks đáp.

"Anh là một trong hội bạn của Mills sao?" Ron tò mò hỏi anh trai mình.

"Cả hai bọn anh đều là bạn của cô ấy. Lời nguyền đầu tiên cô ấy phá giải là do anh giúp đấy." Bill tự hào nói.

"Wow, tuyệt cú mèo." Ron kêu lên.

"Anh trai của chúng ta..." George nói.

"... Là một phần của huyền thoại trường Hogwarts đó nha." Fred tiếp lời.

"Bá cháy!" Hai người đồng thanh.

"Mấy đứa quá khen rồi." Bill đắc ý.

"Ngoài bọn chị ra thì còn có Charlie nữa đấy." Tonks cười nói.

"Charlie? Anh Charlie ấy hả?" Ginny ngạc nhiên.

"Ừ, nhờ những chuyện này nên tính ham phiêu lưu của nó mới bị kích thích, nên mới quyết theo lũ rồng." Bill bất đắc dĩ nói.

"Nói vậy hai anh đều rất thân với họ." Harry nói.

"Đúng rồi." Bill gật đầu.

"Nhưng sao bọn em chưa từng gặp chị Mills? Má có vẻ biết chị ấy." Ginny nói.

"Cậu ấy từ chối đến thăm nhà bạn, các dịp hè gia đình cậu ấy thường đi du lịch đâu đó, nói đúng hơn là đi tìm Jacob, còn những dịp lễ thì Kaylee thích ở với nhà mình hơn. Má mấy đứa biết cậu ấy là do từng gặp mấy lần ở Hẻm Xéo rồi." Tonks đáp.

Bọn trẻ gật gù, định hỏi thêm gì đó thì bà Weasley đã mang ca cao nóng ra, nên chúng đành bỏ qua chuyện này. Bà Weasley không thích tụi nó dính dáng quá nhiều đến chuyện của Hội, bà cho rằng tụi nó còn quá nhỏ.

Uống chút ca cao nóng cho ấm người, mọi người trò chuyện đôi chút rồi ai nấy cũng về phòng, chìm vào giấc ngủ. Riêng mỗi Harry vẫn còn trằn trọc, nghĩ đến Kaylee Mills trong lời kể của Bill và Tonks. Nói ra thì hoàn cảnh chị ấy giống cậu, thậm chí còn tệ hơn, chỉ khác là chị ấy đi tìm rắc rối còn rắc rối tìm đến Harry. Nhưng chị ấy thân là con gái lại có thể chịu được tính công kích của dư luận như thế, thậm chí còn có một Malfoy bản nữ ngày ngày kiếm chuyện. Cậu chỉ là được mọi người hâm mộ yêu thích, còn chị ấy lại bị người ta soi mói, chỉ đợi chị phạm sai nhưng chị vẫn có thể hoàn thành mọi việc thật hoàn hảo. Có lẽ vì thế nên cụ Dumbledore mới quý chị ấy chăng?

Còn tin tức hôm nay chị ấy và Snyde mang đến là gì? Grindelwald là ai? Sao hắn lại muốn vượt ngục? Mark Adams? Lời tiên tri cổ? Những điều này có gì quan trọng đến mức cụ Dumbledore phải vội vã quay về ngay sau khi họp xong đến thế? Chuyện này có liên quan đến Voldemort không? Nếu có thì có liên quan gì đến cậu hay có cần đến cậu không? Biết bao nhiêu câu hỏi nhảy ra trong đầu Harry.

Cứ lăn tăn suy nghĩ mãi, đến tận khi chân trời hửng sáng rồi Harry mới chìm dần vào giấc ngủ.

* * *

Hogwarts, văn phòng Hiệu Trưởng.

Cụ Dumbledore ngồi bên bàn làm việc, tay không ngừng lật sách tìm kiếm, tâm trí quay cuồng, nhớ lại những gì mà hai cô học trò tài giỏi kia mang đến cho mình.

Trước khi tìm đến hai vợ chồng Potter, Voldemort đã giao cho hai thân tín của mình là Lucius Malfoy và Bellatrix Lestrange hai món đồ dặn canh giữ cẩn thận, là cuốn nhật kí của gã hồi đi học và chiếc cúp của Helga Hufflepuff, một trong bốn người sáng lập trường.

Cuốn nhật kí đã bị tiêu hủy, nhưng trước đó trong cuốn nhật kí có chứa một thứ gì đó có thể mở được Phòng chứa Bí Mật và điều khiển con Tử Xà trong đó, nó thậm chí còn rút được sinh mạng của con người, của trò Ginny Weasley. Cụ còn nghe kể lại rằng lúc đó đã xuất hiện một Tom Riddle hồi trẻ, tuy hơi mờ ảo, có thể xuyên qua được nhưng đã cầm được đũa phép và rất mạnh. Ban đầu cụ chỉ cho rằng đó là một kí ức được tạo bởi phép thuật hắc ám, nhưng giờ nghĩ lại kí ức sao lại có pháp lực, sao lại cầm nắm được vật, và quan trọng hơn, sao lại rút sinh mạng của con người?

Chiếc cúp cùng những vật báu khác của các nhà sáng lập, ngoại trừ thanh gươm Gryffindor, đều đã bị thất lạc. Theo lời của Kaylee, cô tra được từ miệng một cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử rằng Voldemort đã lấy được các vật báu đó, nhưng không biết để làm gì. Đào sâu hơn tí nữa, truy về gốc gác của Tom Riddle, Kaylee cũng tìm được một căn chòi nhỏ ở Little Hangleton. Kaylee nói, chỉ đứng ở ngoài dùng phép thuật thăm dò thôi mà cô đã cảm nhận được một lượng dao động pháp lực cực mạnh ở bên trong, có chút giống của Voldemort, còn là phép thuật bảo vệ rất mạnh. Trực giác cảm thấy nguy hiểm nên Kaylee không vào, chỉ giăng thêm trận pháp cảnh báo rồi rời đi.

Tại sao Voldemort lại cần những vật báu? Mà gã bảo vệ căn chòi cũ nát kia kĩ đến thế làm gì? Là thứ quan trọng liên quan đến tính mạng của gã sao?

Cụ vừa lật sách vừa suy nghĩ, những cuốn sách về phép thuật hắc ám của cụ tuy nhiều nhưng không đủ tốt. Không giống của cậu ấy. Gellert.

Ở Đức Kaylee đã nghe được tin Grindelwald muốn vượt ngục từ bọn Thánh Đồ. Nhưng cụ không thể nào hiểu được, mấy thập kỉ trước khi đi vào, Gellert từng nói với cụ, chỉ khi cụ cần đến, hắn mới đi ra. Nhưng giờ cụ không cần đến, hắn lại muốn đi ra, chẳng lẽ hắn biết điều gì đó mà cụ không biết sao?

Tin này truyền ra ngoài không lâu sau khi Gellert gặp gỡ một cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử, Mark Adams. Severus không biết gì nhiều về người này, chỉ biết cậu ta vì một lí do nào đó đã phản bội lại Voldemort, bỏ trốn khỏi quân đoàn Tử Thần Thực Tử, bị truy sát đến tận bây giờ. Ở Đức, sau khi tin Chúa tể Hắc ám đời đầu muốn vượt ngục truyền ra, Kaylee đã tìm được Adams, nhưng khi đó cậu ta đã đang hấp hối rồi, chỉ kịp chỉ cho Kaylee biết chỗ cất giữ cái hộp kia.

Bên trong cái hộp là một phiến đá cũ kĩ, trên đó khắc đầy những chữ Rune xưa, là một lời tiên tri cổ. Kaylee không dám mang nó đi lung tung nên đã gửi thứ đó vào Gringotts, chỉ sao lại lời tiên tri trên mặt đá rồi đưa cho cụ.

Dumbledore cầm lấy tờ giấy da đặt trên bàn, trên đó là những kí hiệu chữ Rune được Kaylee chép lại, bên dưới nữa là những dòng chữ nghiêng ngay ngắn của cụ, là bản dịch.

' _Những sinh vật hoảng loạn mất kiểm soát_

 _Người xưa tìm được lối về_

 _Sự thật dần hé lộ_

 _Con mắt khẽ chớp_

 _Cánh cổng lại mở ra_

 _Giông tố sẽ kéo đến_ '

Rõ ràng là báo hiệu thứ gì đó rất tệ sẽ kéo đến, tệ hơn cả Voldemort, nếu không thì Gellert đã chẳng phá vỡ lời hứa năm xưa mà đi ra ngoài. Nhà tù kia do hắn xây nên, hắn muốn trốn đi rất dễ dàng, nhưng hắn luôn không ra là vì giữ lời hứa với cụ, muốn cụ yên lòng. Đối với Gellert, Voldemort chẳng có gì đáng quan tâm nên hắn vẫn ở trong Numergard. Nhưng khi Mark Adams đến tìm, không lâu sau hắn lại muốn trốn ra ngoài, tám chín phần có liên quan đến lời tiên tri này. Một Gellert Grindelwald không sợ trời không sợ đất nay làm trái lời hứa với cụ, chắc chắn thứ sắp đến là điều gì đó đáng sợ lắm, đến mức hắn bất chấp cho cụ hận hắn.

Không những vậy, Kaylee còn bị bệnh viện bên Đức điều về bệnh viện Thánh Mungo ở Anh. Theo tin Merula thu thập được, chuyện này là do một tên Thánh Đồ có chức quyền cao làm, theo lệnh của Grindelwald. Mà tại sao Gellert lại đưa Kaylee về Anh? Chẳng lẽ có liên quan gì đến lời tiên tri kia?

Dumbledore thở dài, nhiều chuyện ập đến như vậy, cụ thấy như già thêm mươi tuổi. Chuyện của Voldemort còn chưa xong, giờ lại thêm chuyện nữa.

Đặt tờ giấy xuống, cụ quay lại cuốn sách của mình, vừa lật sang trang thì bốn chữ lớn uốn lượn ' _Trường sinh linh giá_ ' trên đó đập vào mắt.

* * *

Nước Đức, nhà tù Numergard.

Ánh nắng mặt trời bên ngoài chiều vào buồng giam duy nhất của nhà tù, chiếu lên mái tóc hoa râm của một người đàn ông trung niên. Gellert Grindelwald cầm quyển sách cổ trên tay, đọc những dòng trong đó, ngẩng lên nhìn ánh mặt trời bên ngoài, thở dài. Trong sách nói về những Căn hầm Bị nguyền rủa ở Hogwarts, và những người có thể phá vỡ chúng. Rồi ông cầm một mẩu báo cũ kĩ lên, trên đó giật tít, ' _Nữ sinh trẻ tuổi phá giải được những lời nguyền cổ xưa nguy hiểm ở Hogwarts, bảo vệ bình an cho những thế hệ học sinh tiếp theo_ ', trên đó có ảnh chân dung một thiếu nữ mười mấy tuổi đang mỉm cười, mắt hổ phách hấp háy. Kaylee Mills.

Cô gái này rõ ràng có liên quan đến lời tiên tri, vì tên Adams kia nói nơi hắn tìm được cái hộp đựng phiến đá kia có khắc rất nhiều thứ liên quan đến những Căn hầm Bị nguyền rủa. Có thể thấy được Kaylee Mills là chìa khóa quan trọng trong lời tiên tri, nhưng ông không biết được là lợi hay hại.

"Chủ nhân." Một người đàn ông quỳ phủ phục xuống sau lưng Grindelwald, cung kính cúi đầu nói.

"Mọi việc tới đâu rồi?"

"Rất ổn, thưa ngài. Tôi đã sắp xếp đưa Kaylee Mills về bệnh viện Thánh Mungo ở Anh, và cho người theo dõi tình hình chỗ Voldemort như ngài dặn."

"Tốt." Grindelwald nói, kẹp mẩu báo vào trang sách đang đọc rồi gấp sách lại, đứng lên. "Đi thôi."

"Vâng ạ." Người kia cung kính đáp, không giống được sự kích động run rẩy trong đó.

Grindelwald bước ra khỏi buồng giam. Trước mặt ông là những tôi tớ trung thành của ông, hội Thánh Đồ của ông bao nhiêu năm qua vẫn một mực tin tưởng và đợi chúa tể của mình trở về.

"Mừng ngài quay lại." Các Thánh Đồ cung kính nói, sự kích động tuy cố giấu nhưng vẫn lộ ra.

Grindelwald nhìn họ, hơi gật đầu. Rồi ông ngẩng lên nhìn ánh nắng mặt trời, quay sang nhìn về hướng nước Anh xa xôi.

"Albus, tôi sẽ đến tìm em sớm thôi."


	3. Chương 2

Berlin, nước Đức, một buổi sáng mát mẻ.

Kaylee xách cái túi của mình ra khỏi căn hộ cô đã sống hơn năm năm qua, thở dài khóa cửa lại. Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng cô ở Đức, sau khi bàn giao hết công việc và hoàn thành mọi thủ tục, cuối cùng cô cũng phải quay về quê hương của mình, tuy rất vui nhưng cũng rất băn khoăn, không biết vì sao mình lại bị điều về London.

Theo lời của Merula thì việc cô bị điều về London là theo ý của Grindelwald. Nhưng sao Chúa tể Hắc ám đời đầu lại quan tâm đến chuyện của cô như vậy? Chẳng lẽ lão biết cô là người của Hội, biết cô là tình báo của cụ Dumbledore ở Đức? Không thể nào đâu. Mấy năm nay cô làm việc rất cẩn thận, không gây chú ý cho ai cả, chỉ thi thoảng quay về Anh thăm gia đình thôi, thậm chí còn không ghé sang báo cáo cho Hội, cú hay Floo gì cũng rất ít dùng để liên lạc về Anh, trừ gửi cho đám bạn và gia đình vào những dịp đặc biệt. Chắc sẽ không ai phát hiện được gì. Nhưng thế thì sao cô lại bị điều đi cơ chứ?

Những suy nghĩ này cứ lăn tăn trong đầu của Kaylee kể từ ngày cô quay về từ Anh sau cuộc họp khẩn với Hội Phượng Hoàng. Cụ Dumbledore bảo cô cứ quay về, cứ bình tĩnh làm việc của mình, còn những chuyện khác thì cứ để cụ thu xếp. Giờ Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã quay trở lại, thời thế phức tạp hơn rất nhiều, đâu đâu cũng nguy hiểm. Cụ dặn là cô phải cẩn thận, vì có lẽ cô đã bị bọn Tử Thần Thực Tử để ý. Thử nghĩ xem, một lương y đột nhiên được điều về từ Đức đến bệnh viện Thánh Mungo ở London, nơi gần như là đại bản doanh của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, ngay sau khi Chúa tể Hắc ám đời đầu đột nhiên trốn ra khỏi căn ngục tù đã nhốt ông suốt mấy thập kỉ. Là người bình thường biết suy nghĩ thì đều sẽ cảm thấy điều này rất lạ, huống chi là một người đặc biệt thông minh, đa nghi và cẩn trọng như Kẻ-đó.

Nhưng dù vậy thì giờ Kaylee cũng chỉ có thể quay về London, tiếp tục công tác ở bệnh việc Thánh Mungo, đợi chờ tin của Hội mà thôi. Cô bị dồn vào thế bí rồi, nếu phản kháng muốn ở lại Đức thì không biết Grindelwald có làm gì cô không, nhưng nếu về Anh, không cẩn thận thì cũng bị Kẻ-đó bắt đi tra khảo.

Kaylee thở dài. Sao cuộc đời chẳng bao giờ dễ dàng với cô vậy?

Khóa cửa, giao lại chìa khóa cho chủ nhà xong, Kaylee chuẩn bị đón taxi ra sân bay. Dù có thể Độn thổ nhưng cô vẫn thích dùng cách của Muggle để di chuyển hơn, ít bị người ta chú ý, tuy hơi tốn thời gian nhưng tiết kiệm sức lực và thoải mái hơn Độn thổ hay dùng Khóa Cảng nhiều.

Đang đi ra đường lớn để đón taxi, đột nhiên có một người đàn ông đứng trước mặt cô. Người này trông vóc dáng cao to, nhìn mái tóc hoa râm thì có vẻ là đã tuổi tứ tuần. Ông ta mặc một bộ vest đen tươm tất lịch sự, đi giày da hạng sang, đeo kính gọng bạc tri thức. Đôi mắt nâu đậm già đời sắc bén nhìn cô. Cả người đều toát ra vẻ giàu sang, và nguy hiểm.

"Kaylee Mills." Người đàn ông cất lời, giọng điềm tĩnh và lạnh lẽo, nghe giống câu trần thuật hơn là nghi vấn.

"Vâng. Ông là..." Kaylee cẩn thận nói, quan sát kĩ người đối diện. Nhìn cách ăn mặc thì cô không thể nào biết được đây là Muggle hay là phù thủy.

"Chủ nhân Grindelwald có lời gửi đến cô." Vẫn tông giọng lạnh lùng không cảm xúc.

"...?" Grindelwald? Vậy tức người này là Thánh Đồ? Kaylee nhíu mày, lựa lời hỏi, "Có chuyện gì sao?"

"Ngài bảo, 'cẩn thận, giữ mạng, cô có liên quan đến lời tiên tri, tốt hay xấu thì chưa biết'. Vậy, chúc cô một ngày tốt lành." Nói xong, đột ngột như lúc đến, người đàn ông Độn thổ đi.

Kaylee ngơ ngác nhìn, vẫn không bắt kịp những chuyện vừa diễn ra. Grindelwald bảo cô phải cẩn thận giữ mạng, còn nói cô có liên quan đến lời tiên tri. Chắc chắn là lão ta biết gì đó. Nghe cách nói thì có vẻ mọi việc không ổn chút nào. Có lẽ cô nên gửi thư cho cụ Dumbledore gấp về chuyện này.

Vội rút giấy bút tùy thân ra, Kaylee viết nghuệch ngoạc mấy câu, nói rõ mọi việc rồi rẽ vào một ngõ khuất, mở túi lôi cái lồng chim ra. Một con ưng bạc cau mày mình cô, rõ ràng đang bất mãn việc bị nhốt trong không gian túi lộn xộn kia.

"Thôi nào Cal, tao cần mày gửi bức thư này đến chỗ cụ Dumbledore gấp. Gửi xong mày cứ ở đó đi, đợi đến lúc trời tối rồi hãy ra ngoài tìm tao, hiểu chưa?" Kaylee dỗ dành con ưng nhỏ Calvin kiêu ngạo của mình, lấy chút bánh quy ra dụ khị. Khó khăn lắm chú ưng kia mới chịu cho cô buộc bức thư vào chân và tung cánh bay đi.

Kaylee nhìn theo bóng dáng nhỏ dần của chú chim yêu quý, rồi cũng bước ra đường lớn, bắt một chiếc taxi đang chạy tới, đi đến sân bay Muggle.

Khi còn hai ngày nữa là hết kì nghỉ hè, trong khi Harry đang hốt dọn sản phẩm của Hedwig thải ra trên đầu tủ quần áo thì Ron bước vào phòng, cầm theo hai lá thư trên tay. Cậu ta quăng một cái cho Harry, nói, "Danh mục sách giáo khoa vừa được gửi tới. Hơi trễ. Mình cứ tưởng họ đã quên rồi chứ, thường thì gửi sớm hơn nhiều mà..."

Harry dọn dẹp xong hết rồi mới mở bức thư của mình ra: có hai tờ giấy da bên trong, một là bức thư nhắc nhở ngày nhập học như bình thường, còn lại báo cho cậu biết trong năm học mới cần những sách gì.

Harry nhìn danh mục rồi nói, "Chỉ có hai cuốn mới. Sách Bùa chú mẫu, tập 5, do Miranda Goshawk soạn, và Lý thuyết phòng thủ pháp thuật của Wilbert Slinkhard."

' Ầm! '

Fred và George Độn thổ lên ngay cạnh Harry. Giờ Harry đã quá quen với trò này của cặp sinh đôi nên chẳng thèm giật mình nữa.

Fred xởi lởi bắt chuyện, "Tụi này đang thắc mắc ai đã đưa sách của Slinkard vô danh mục."

George tiếp lời, "Bởi vì nó có nghĩa là cụ Dumbledore đã tìm được một giáo viên mới chịu dạy môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám."

Fred nói, "Kể ra cũng hơi trễ."

Harry bước xuống đứng cạnh họ, hỏi, "Nghĩa là sao?"

Fred nói với Harry, "Tụi này nghe lén ba má nói chuyện qua cái Bành Trướng Nhĩ cách đây vài tuần. Theo những gì ba ma nói thì cụ Dumbledore vất vả lắm mới tìm được người dạy môn này năm nay."

George nói, "Cũng chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên nếu nghĩ lại chuyện gì xảy ra cho bốn ông trước dạy cùng môn này."

Harry giơ mấy ngón tay kể, "Một ông bị đuổi, một ông chết, một ông bị xóa hết trí nhớ, một ông bị nhốt trong rương suốt chín tháng trời. Ừ, em hiểu ý anh rồi."

Fred chợt nói, "Sao vậy Ron?"

Ron không trả lời. Harry quay sang nhìn. Ron đang đứng ngơ ra, há hốc miệng mà ngó trân trân bức thư Hogwarts của nó.

Fred sốt ruột hỏi, "Chuyện gì vậy?"

Anh chàng đi vòng ra sau Ron để đọc bức thư trên tay nó. Miệng của Fred cũng há ra.

"Huynh Trưởng á?"

Anh chàng trợn mắt ngó lá thư, không thể tin được.

"Huynh Trưởng hả?"

George phóng vọt tới trước, giật cái phong bì trong tay thằng em rồi trút ngược xuống. Harry nhìn thấy một thứ màu đỏ vàng rơi xuống tay George. George sững sờ, "Không đời nào."

"Chắc gửi nhầm nhà rồi."

Fred nói, giật lá thư trong tay Ron, đưa nó về phía ánh sáng như đang kiểm tra dấu chìm nào đó.

"Không ai đầu óc tỉnh táo mà lại chọn Ron là Huynh Trưởng cả..."

Hai anh em sinh đôi đồng loạt quay sang nhìn Harry chằm chằm, "Tụi anh đã đoan chắc đó là em!"

George tức tối nói, "Tụi anh tưởng cụ Dumbledore chắc chắn sẽ chọn em chứ!"

Fred nói, "Nào là thắng giải Tam Pháp Thuật rồi đủ thứ!"

George nói với anh song sinh của mình, "Rồi giải quyết mấy tên điên cứ hùa nhau chống lại nó."

Fred chậm rãi nói, "Ừ. Ừ. Chú mày gây rắc rối hơi nhiều rồi. Chà, ít nhất thì một đứa trong đám bạn của chú mày đã giành được quyền ưu tiên."

Anh chàng sải bước tới vỗ bồm bộp lên lưng Harry trong khi ném cho Ron một cái nhìn quở trách.

"Huynh Trưởng... Huynh Trưởng Ronnie bé nhỏ..."

George ném trả cái huy hiệu cho Ron như thể thứ đó bẩn lắm, miệng rên rỉ, "Thôi rồi, má sẽ nổ tưng bừng cho coi."

Từ nãy giờ Ron không nói gì, giờ cầm cái huy hiệu lên, rồi nhìn Harry như thể muốn cậu xác định đó là đồ thiệt. Harry cầm lấy.

Một chữ G to tướng đè lên trên huy hiệu sư tử nhà Gryffindor. Harry đã từng thấy một cái giống hệt thế này trên ngực áo Percy hồi ngày đầu tiên đến Hogwarts.

Cửa phòng chợt mở toang ra, Hermione lao vào, hai má bừng bừng, tóc bay phấp phới, trên tay cô bé cũng là một cái phong bì.

"Cậu... có nhận được..."

Cô bé nhìn thấy cái huy hiệu trong tay Harry, reo lên, "Mình biết mà!"

Cô bé vung vẩy lá thư trong tay, xúc động nói, "Mình nữa, Harry, mình cũng được chọn làm Huynh Trưởng."

Harry nhét trả cái huy hiệu vào tay Ron, nói vội, "Không, là Ron chứ không phải mình."

"Cái... gì?"

"Ron là Huynh Trưởng... chứ không phải mình."

Hermione cũng há hốc mồm, "Ron à? Nhưng... cậu có chắc không? Ý mình là..."

Cô bé thẹn đỏ mặt khi Ron quay sang nhìn với vẻ thách thức, cậu ta nói, "Có tên của mình trên đây này."

Hermione bối rối vô cùng. "Mình... mình... Ơ... Woa! Giỏi lắm Ron! Nó thật là..."

"Không ngờ." George gật gù tiếp lời Hermione.

Mặt cô bé càng đỏ hơn bao giờ hết, "Không, không... không phải... Ron làm được nhiều mà... Ừm..."

Cánh cửa sau lưng Hermione lại mở ra và bà Weasley bước vào, bưng theo một đống quần áo mới giặt. Bà đi tới giường, nhìn mấy phong thư rồi xếp quần áo thành hai đống, nói, "Ginny nói là danh mục sách tới rồi. Mấy đứa muốn tự đi mua hay để má đi? Má phải đi mua bộ đồ mới cho Ron mới được, bộ này ngắn đi phải tới sáu inch, ai ngờ con lớn nhanh dữ vậy... Con thích màu gì?"

George nhe răng cười, hớt lời Ron, "Đỏ với vàng cho hợp với cái huy hiệu của nó."

Bà Weasley vừa gấp đồ vừa lơ đãng nói, "Hợp với cái gì của nó?"

Fred nói, tỏ vẻ như đang muốn lờ phắt đi điều tồi tệ nhất cho rồi, "Huy hiệu của nó. Cái huy hiệu Huynh Trưởng mới toanh sáng bóng dễ thương của Ronnie bé bỏng."

Mất một giây thì bà mới hiểu Fred đang nói gì, "Cái... nhưng... Ron, con đâu phải...?"

Ron giơ cái huy hiệu trong tay lên.

Bà Weasley reo lên, hệt như Hermione lúc nãy. "Má không tin được! Không thể nào tin nổi! Ôi, Ron, tuyệt vời làm sao! Một Huynh Trưởng. Mọi người trong nhà đều là Huynh Trưởng."

Bà đẩy đôi song sinh sang bên để ôm chầm lấy thằng con trai út.

George giận dỗi nói, "Vậy Fred với con là gì, hàng xóm nhà kế bên à?"

"Ba con mà biết thì sẽ...! Ron, má tự hào về con lắm, thật là một cái tin tuyệt vời, không chừng rồi con cũng sẽ trở thành Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh như Bill và Percy, con mới đi bước đầu tiên thôi mà! Ôi, đây thật là một điều tốt lành giữa bao nhiêu mối lo toan này..."

Fred và George phát ra mấy tiếng giả nôn ọe sau lưng má mình, nhưng bà Weasley không để ý, bà ôm siết lấy nó, hôn tới tấp khắp cái mặt đã đỏ rần của nó.

"Má, đừng... bình tĩnh lại đi..." Ron kêu.

Bà Weasley buông con mình ra, nói không kịp thở, "Để xem nào. Ba má đã thưởng Percy một con cú, nhưng con đã có một con rồi."

Ron như không dám tin vào tai mình, "Ý... ý má là..."

Bà Weasley dịu dàng nói, "Con phải được thưởng vì chuyện này. Một bộ áo chùng mới được không?"

"Tụi con đã cho nói vài cái rồi." Fred chua chát nói, trông có vẻ như thành thực hối tiếc về sự hào phóng này.

"Vậy một cái vạc mới? Cái của Charlie bị rỉ sét hết rồi. Hay con chuột thì sao, hồi đó con thích Scrabbers lắm mà..."

"Má à..." Ron đầy hy vọng mở miệng. "Con xin một cây chổi bay mới được không?"

Bà Weasley khựng lại, chổi bay là thứ rất đắt tiền. Ron bèn vội nói thêm, "Không cần phải tốt lắm đâu. Chỉ một cái mới thôi..."

Bà Weasley ngập ngừng một tí rồi mỉm cười. "Tất nhiên là được... Để má nói với ba con. Má sẽ gặp mấy đứa sau... Ronnie bé bỏng của má là một Huynh Trưởng..."

Bà lại hôn một cái thật mạnh lên má Ron rồi vui vẻ ra khỏi phòng.

Fred và George nhìn nhau. Fred dùng một giọng lo âu trêu đùa, "Ron à, em không để bụng nếu tụi này hôn mừng em chứ?"

George nói, "Tụi này có thể cúi chào nếu em thích."

Ron quắc mắt nhìn hai anh mình, cáu kỉnh, "Ôi im đi."

Hai anh em phá lên cười, rồi 'ầm' một tiếng Độn thổ đi mất.

Ron nửa tức hai anh nửa mừng mừng vì sắp được có chổi mới, hào hứng lầm bầm, "Mình nghĩ mình sẽ đi theo má để lựa... Má sẽ không đời nào đủ tiền để mua một cây Tia Chớp, nhưng có loại Quét Sạch mới ra, cũng tuyệt... Ừ, mình nghĩ mình nên đi nói với má là mình thích một cây Quét Sạch, để má biết vậy thôi..."

Cậu ta lao ra khỏi phòng, để lại mình Harry với Hermione.

Không hiểu sao đột nhiên Harry không muốn nhìn mặt Hermione. Cậu quay sang giường nhặt nhạnh quần áo của mình, gấp lại rồi bỏ vào rương.

Hermione mở miệng thăm dò, "Harry..."

"Giỏi lắm." Harry nói, giọng hồ hởi lạ lẫm vô cùng. Cậu vẫn không nhìn Hermione. "Tuyệt vời. Huynh Trưởng. Tuyệt vời vô cùng."

Hermione nói, "Cám ơn. Ơ... Harry à... mình có thể mượn Hedwig để gửi thư cho ba mẹ mình được không? Họ sẽ mừng lắm... Ý mình là ít ra ba mẹ mình có thể hiểu được khái niệm Huynh Trưởng."

Vẫn bằng cái giọng đó, Harry nói, "Được, tất nhiên rồi."

Cậu chồm quá cái rương, vờ như đang lục lọi gì đó trong khi Hermione đi đến tủ quần áo gọi Hedwig xuống. Vài phút trôi qua, Harry nghe tiếng mở cửa, nhưng nó vẫn vờ bận rộn, lắng nghe; âm thanh duy nhất cậu nghe được là tiếng cười khẩy của mấy bức tranh trên tường ngoài hành lang.

Harry đứng thẳng lên, thấy Hermione đã mang Hedwig đi rồi. Cậu đi nhanh đến đóng cửa lại, rồi chậm chạp quay về giường, ngồi xuống đệm, ngón đăm đăm chân tủ quần áo mà như không thấy gì cả.

Cậu quên béng đi việc các Huynhh Trưởng sẽ được chọn vào năm thứ năm. Cậu đã quá bận lo xem mình có bị đuổi học không nên chẳng thèm để ý đến việc cái huy hiệu kia vào tay ai... Nhưng nếu cậu nhớ ra... nếu cậu nghĩ đến việc đó... thì cậu đang trông chờ cái gì chứ?

Không phải điều này, một giọng nói nhỏ thành thật vang lên trong đầu cậu.

Harry nhăn mặt, úp vào hai bàn tay. Cậu không thể tự lừa gạt mình được. Nếu cậu biêt năm nay sẽ chọn Huynh Trưởng, cậu sẽ mong huy hiệu bay đến tay mìh chứ không phải vào tay Ron. Liệu điều này có khác gì không? Cậu có thật sinh tin là Ron giỏi hơn bản thân mình không?

Không. Giọng nói nhỏ trong đầu ngang ngược cãi.

Đúng không? Harry tự hỏi, băn khoăn dò xét cảm xúc của chính mình.

Giọng nói đó lại vang lên, "Tôi giỏi hơn về Quidditch. Nhưng không giỏi hơn môn nào khác."

Harry nghĩ, điều đó cũng không hoàn toàn đúng. Cậu không giỏi hơn về những môn học. Nhưng còn các hoạt động ngoại khóa thì sao? Thế còn những cuộc mạo hiểm mà cậu, Ron và Hermione đã vướng phải kể từ khi vừa vào trường, mà mối nguy hiểm thường còn tệ hơn cả bị đuổi học thì sao?

Giọng nói trong đầu Harry lại lên tiếng, "Thực ra thì Ron và Hermione hầu như luôn luôn cùng mạo hiểm với tôi,"

Harry cãi lại chính mình, "Nhưng cũng không hẳn là luôn luôn. Họ không cùng tôi đấu với lại Quirrel. Họ không cùng đánh nhau với Riddle và Tử Xà. Họ không tống khứ tất cả bọn Giám Ngục vào cái đêm mà chú Sirius chạy trốn. Họ đâu có ở nghĩa địa với tôi, cái đêm mà Voldemort trở về..."

Và cái cảm giác như bị đối xử ác nghiệt hệt như hồi mới đến đây lại trào lên. Harry tức tối nghĩ, "Tôi chắc chằn đã làm nhiều hơn. Tôi đã làm nhiều hơn họ."

"Nhưng có lẽ," giọng nói nhỏ thẳng thắn nói, "có lẽ cụ Dumbledore không chọn Huynh Trưởng theo tiêu chuẩn đứa nào đâm đầu vào nguy hiểm nhiều hơn... Có lẽ cụ chọn họ vì những lí do khác... Ron ắt phải có điều gì đó khác người mà không ai có..."

Harry mở mắt, nhớ lại những gì Fred nói, "Không ai có đầu óc sáng suốt lại chọn Ron làm Huynh Trưởng..."

Ron không hề hỏi xin cụ Dumbledore cho cậu ấy cái huy hiệu Huynh Trưởng. Đây đâu phải là lỗi của Ron. Chẳng lẽ cậu, Harry, bạn thân nhất của Ron lại đâm ra dỗi hờn vì không có được cái huy hiệu à? Rồi cười nhạo theo hai ông anh sinh đôi ở sau lưng Ron? Phá bĩnh Ron, chỉ vì lần đầu tiên, Ron đã đánh bại Harry về một mặt nào đó sao?

Nghĩ đến đó thì Harry nghe tiếng bước chân lên cầu thang. Cậu ngồi dậy, sửa mắt kính ngay ngắn, cố cười. Khi Ron ào vào phòng, cậu ấy hí ửng nói, "Vừa bắt kịp má. Má nói má sẽ mua một cây Quét Sạch nếu má kham nổi."

Harry đáp, "Sướng!"

Cậu có chút nhẹ nhõm khi giọng mình không còn nghe giả tạo nữa.

"Nghe này... Ron... cậu giỏi lắm..."

Nụ cười biến dần khỏi gương mặt Ron, cậu ta lắc đầu, "Mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ đó lại là mình. Mình cứ nghĩ đó sẽ là cậu."

Harry lắc đầu, vô tình bắt chước giọng Fred, "Khôg mình, mình đã gây ra quá nhiều rắc rối rồi."

Ron hơi méo mặt, "Ừ. Ừ, mình cho là..."

Harry như nhận ra bạn mình đang khó chịu, cậu cố giữ nụ cười, nói, "Hay là cậu đi nói chuyện với Hermione đi? Mình sẽ ra ngoài kiếm đồ một chút, bác Weasley làm lạc đôi vớ của mình đi đâu rồi."

"Ờ, ờ, cậu đi đi."

Nghe Ron nói thế Harry ra khỏi phòng, có chút vội vã như đang trốn chạy. Trong lòng cậu có chút lộn xộn, nửa thầm vui vì thấy vẻ mặt của Ron, nửa khó chịu vì mình cư xử quá tệ.

Tại sao mình lại thế này cơ chứ?

Harry thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống chân cầu thang tầng trên, tránh đi mọi người. Giờ tâm lẫn trí của cậu đều loạn như tơ vò.

"Harry Potter?"

Đang loạn trong suy nghĩ và cảm xúc, một giọng nói vang lên làm cậu ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy một cô gái đang đứng ở cầu thang tầng dưới nhìn lên. Kaylee Mills.

"Chị Mills?" Cậu ngạc nhiên. Hôm nay Hội đâu có họp hành gì đâu? Sao chị ấy lại ở đây chứ?

"Xem ra em có nghe kể về chị rồi nhỉ." Kaylee Mills ban đầu có chút ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cũng mỉm cười, bước đến ngồi xuống cạnh Harry. "Sao vậy? Ngồi đây một mình trong góc thế?"

"Không có gì đâu ạ." Harry nói dối.

"Thật à?" Kaylee nghiêng đầu quan sát nó, rồi cười, "Harry, chị không cần là Thần Sáng cũng biết được em đang nói dối đấy."

Harry cảm thấy hai má mình nóng bừng.

"Để chị đoán nhé, chắc có liên quan gì đến việc cậu út nhà Weasley được chọn làm Huynh Trưởng đúng không?" Thấy Harry ngước mắt lên nhìn mình ngạc nhiên, Kaylee cười, "Nãy giờ bác Molly cứ đi xung quanh khoe Ronnie bé bỏng được làm Huynh Trưởng rồi."

Harry không nói gì, lại cúi đầu. Kaylee nhìn cậu nhóc, có chút nhớ đến tình cảnh của mình năm xưa. Lúc ấy cô cũng như cậu bé, khó chịu, cảm thấy bị đối xử bất công vô cùng. Nhưng cô cũng khác cậu bé, ít nhiều gì cô cũng không phải là nhân tố quan trọng được cụ Dumbledore đặc biệt huấn luyện. Năm đó cô cũng không phải chứng kiến một tên phù thủy gớm ghiếc nào đó 'đội mồ sống dậy'. Không phải trải qua cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật. Không chứng kiến người nào chết khi tuổi còn nhỏ như vậy. Không bị phong tỏa thông tin với bên ngoài. Thằng bé chịu nhiều áp lực hơn cô. Và quan trọng hơn, cô là một Ravenclaw lãnh tĩnh, chứ không phải một Gryffindor dễ xúc động.

"Khó chịu lắm đúng không?" Im lặng suy nghĩ một hồi, Kaylee lên tiếng, không nhìn người bên cạnh. "Cảm giác bạn thân nhất được thứ đáng lẽ ra phải là của mình."

Kaylee quay sang thì thấy Harry đang nhìn cô, vẻ ngạc nhiên sửng sốt lộ rõ. Kaylee cười, "Đừng nhìn chị như vậy, em còn trẻ nên gì cũng viết hết lên mặt kìa."

Thấy thằng bé vẫn im lặng, Kaylee nói, "Chị cũng phần nào hiểu được cảm giác của em. Năm đó chị cũng vậy. Khi ấy người được chọn làm Huynh Trưởng là Rowan, bạn thân nhất của chị. Lúc ấy chị cảm thấy rất bất công, dù đã tự nhủ mình đừng nên như vậy. Chị đã nghĩ mình giỏi hơn cậu ấy, học hành giỏi hơn, hạnh kiểm cũng tốt hơn, được cụ Dumbledore và thầy cô quý hơn, đến Snape cũng không bắt lỗi chị được. Chị còn trải qua rất nhiều lần nguy hiểm để tìm những Căn hầm kia, chắc em đã nghe Bill với Dora nói rồi đúng không? Chị cảm thấy chút ghen tị đó như nhân ra, nuốt dần lấy chị. Cho nên chị có chút cáu kỉnh với cô bạn thân nhất. Cho đến một ngày nọ, chị có dịp gặp cụ Dumbledore, chị đã hỏi cụ vì sao Rowan được làm Huynh Trưởng chứ không phải chị."

Thấy Harry đang lắng nghe rất chăm chú, cô nói tiếp, "Lúc ấy chị không giống như em bây giờ lắm, không chịu nhiều áp lực bằng em, nhưng hoàn cảnh cũng không khác gì mấy. Nên khi chị hỏi, cụ rất sẵn lòng trả lời, khéo léo, nhưng chị nghĩ là thành thật. Cụ nói rằng chị đã có quá nhiều rắc rối rồi, nào là tìm anh trai, chịu công kích từ mọi người xung quanh, tìm những Căn hầm, vân vân và vân vân, tuy phần lớn mọi chuyện là do chị tự đi tìm. Làm Huynh Trưởng chỉ thêm mệt nhọc thôi. Huynh Trưởng chỉ là người đại diện cho thầy cô. Thế thôi. Họ có thể là người quan trọng trong trường, nhưng những người như chị và em, có những trách nhiệm quan trọng hơn cần phải quan tâm. Đặc biệt là em. Thế nên chị nghĩ đó cũng là lí do mà cụ Dumbledore chọn cậu út nhà Weasley làm Huynh Trưởng chứ không phải em. Không phải là cụ bất công, đó là vì cụ thiên vị, cụ không muốn em phải chịu thêm áp lực từ công việc của trường, từ các nội qui. Nên cụ chọn một người thân thiết với em, chỉ giỏi ngay sau em thôi."

Những lời của Kaylee tuy có chút phiến diện và tự cao, nhưng cô biết là mình nói đúng, và Harry cũng vậy, vì cậu bé đang trầm tư suy nghĩ.

"Em nghĩ chị nói phải, chị Mills." Cuối cùng Harry cũng ngẩng đầu lên, vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm hơn. "Em nên nghĩ kĩ hơn mới đúng. Voldemort đã trở lại rồi, em có nhiều việc khác để quan tâm hơn là những trách nhiệm và nội qui của Huynh Trưởng."

"Đúng vậy. Và em có thể gọi chị là Kaylee." Kaylee mỉm cười.

"Vâng, Kaylee." Harry cũng cười. Cảm thấy một mối đồng cảm kì lạ giữa hai người họ. "À, sao hôm nay chị lại đến đây vậy? Ý em, chị là tình báo viên quan trọng của Hội mà đúng không, mà hôm nay Hội đâu có họp hành gì...?"

Kaylee hiểu ý, đáp, "Chị chỉ đến chơi thôi, Tonks kêu chị đến, nói hôm nay bác Molly sẽ mở tiệc để mừng cậu út được làm Huynh Trưởng."

Harry gật đầu, rồi lại chợt nhớ đến một chuyện, "À, chị Kaylee này, Grindelwald là ai vậy?" Thấy đối phương ngạc nhiên quay sang nhìn, Harry vội vàng nói, "Không phải là em nghe lén gì đâu, chỉ là... em từng nghe thấy cái tên đó ở... ở..."

"Grindelwald không quan trọng đâu, ít nhất là bây giờ. Ông ta không liên quan gì đến chuyện của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đâu, nếu đó là chuyện em muốn hỏi. Có cụ Dumbledore mà, nên sẽ không sao đâu." Kaylee trả lời, rồi cô xoa đầu cậu bé. "Em còn trẻ, chị biết em muốn giúp nhưng thật sự có nhiều chuyện em nên để cho người lớn xử lí, hiểu chứ? Em nên tập trung vào kì thi O.W.L năm nay của em đi đã."

"Vâng." Harry tuy có chút phản đối nhưng cậu cũng biết là chị ấy nói đúng, cậu vẫn còn quá non để lo những việc lớn, có lẽ cậu nên chú tâm vào việc học hơn, biết đâu như vậy sẽ giúp cậu mạnh hơn nữa, để có thể giúp mọi người.

"Vậy đi thôi nào, bác Molly có vẻ đã chuẩn bị xong bàn tiệc rồi đấy." Kaylee cười nói.

Harry gật đầu, rồi cùng cô đi xuống lầu, tâm trạng đã sáng sủa và thoải mái hơn rất nhiều.

Khi đi xuống dưới phòng ăn, cậu vừa bước vào đã nhìn thấy một tấm biểu ngữ lớn giăng trên đó, ghi ' CHÚC MỪNG RON VÀ HERMIONE - CÁC TÂN HUYNH TRƯỞNG '. Trông bà vui hơn bao giờ hết trong suốt kì nghỉ hè. Khi Harry, Ron và Hermione cùng Fred và George, Ginny đi vào phòng, bà nói với tụi nó, "Má tính là chúng ta sẽ có một bữa tiệc nho nhỏ, chứ không chỉ là một bữa tối thông thường."

Bà nói thêm với nụ cười rạng rỡ, "Ba của con và anh Bill đang trên đường về đó, má đã gửi cú cho hai người và họ mừng lắm."

Harry bước đến chỗ Ron, hơi vò đầu nhìn bạn mình, ngập ngừng lên tiếng, "Ron này, xin lỗi chuyện lúc nãy nhé. Có lẽ đúng là mình hơi ghen tị với cậu một chút nên mới cư xử như thế. Nhưng mình nghĩ cậu thật sự thích hợp với chức này hơn mình, dù sao thì mình cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ ngó ngàng đến đống nội qui kia được, cậu sẽ làm tốt hơn mình. Thật đó."

Ron ngơ ra, rồi hai má đỏ rực lên, có chút lúng túng vỗ vai Harry, nói, "Không sao đâu bạn hiền, mình... mình hiểu mà. Với lại, cám ơn cậu nhiều nha." Nói rồi cậu ta hé răng cười toe.

Harry thấy vậy, thở phào rồi cũng cười với Ron.

Chú Sirius, thầy Lupin, cô Tonks, chú Kingsley Shacklebolt đã có mặt và thầy Moody "Mắt điên" lộp cộp đi vào phòng khi Harry tự rót cho mình một cốc bia bơ.

Khi mọi người đã tụ họp đông đủ rồi thì khai tiệc. Bữa tiệc diễn ra thoải mái và vui vẻ, Harry không còn lăn tăn suy nghĩ lung tung nữa. Những lời nói của Kaylee đã át đi cái giọng nói nhỏ lí sự trong đầu của cậu rồi.


	4. Chương 3

Một buổi sáng đẹp trời tại Anh. Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, London.

Kaylee cầm một tập tài liệu trên tay, sải bước trong hành lang bệnh viện, trên người là bộ áo chùng màu trắng của Lương y. Cô đã làm việc ở đây được vài ngày rồi, và mọi thứ vẫn ổn. Tuy ban đầu lãnh đạo bệnh viện nghi ngờ do cô vi phạm gì đó nên mới bị chuyển về Anh, nhưng trong công văn luân chuyển chỉ nói là cô có trình độ chữa trị rất cao, nên muốn quay về quê nhà giúp sức, sẵn tiện gần gũi với gia đình và bạn bè hơn.

Lúc đọc được những dòng đó thì Kaylee chỉ biết thở dài, bọn Thánh Đồ đúng là làm việc rất cẩn thận, ngoại trừ dán lên cho cô một cái mác yêu gia đình và yêu nước ra thì mọi thủ tục lí do này nọ đều làm thỏa đáng vô cùng, đến mức cô còn tưởng rằng chính mình là người yêu cầu chuyển về Anh.

Dù sao thì giới pháp thuật bên Anh cũng đỡ loạn hên bên Đức, tuy còn rất nhiều Tử Thần Thực Tử những ít ra cũng không có những tên liều mình xông vào Rừng Đen đầy sinh vật huyền bí nguy hiểm. Những vết thương do sinh vật huyền bí gây ra không những nguy hiểm mà còn làm cho các Lương y phải điên đầu, Bộ Phép Thuật cứ phải bận rộn mãi. Vả lại quân đoàn của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy ở đây vẫn đang án binh bất động như đang đợi chờ gì đấy. Vì thế mấy ngày nay Kaylee làm việc rất thảnh thơi.

"Kaylee!"

Nghe tiếng gọi, Kaylee quay đầu lại thì thấy một cô gái tóc vàng xinh đẹp đang chạy đến chỗ mình, trên người cô ấy cũng mặc một bộ áo chùng trắng của Lương y. Là Penny Haywood, một người bạn tốt của cô từ hồi còn học ở Hogwarts. Hiện Penny cũng là một Lương y ở bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, ngoài chữa trị ra còn là người điều chế dược cho bệnh viện.

"Penny, lâu rồi không gặp." Kaylee mỉm cười nhìn cô bạn của mình chạy đến trước mặt.

"Mình nghe tin rồi, ban đầu mình tưởng chỉ là đùa thôi chứ. Sao cậu lại bị chuyển về đây vậy hả? Chẳng lẽ bị lộ..." Penny nói nhanh không kịp suy nghĩ giữa những hơi thở hổn hển.

"Suỵt! Đang ở nơi đông người đấy!" Kaylee vội vã tiến lên bịt miệng cô bạn tốt lại, rồi nhìn xung quanh.

Penny hiểu ý, vỗ vỗ tay bạn mình. Được buông ra rồi, cô thở hắt, lấy lại hơi rồi vội kéo tay Kaylee đi.

"Này, đi đâu vậy? Còn đang làm việc mà." Kaylee bị kéo đi vội nói.

"Làm cái gì mà làm, nghỉ trưa rồi, đi ăn trưa. Mình có hẹn Barnaby với Rowan rồi." Penny nói, kéo cô bạn về phía lò sưởi.

"Nhưng mà..." Chưa kịp phản kháng gì thêm thì Kaylee đã bị Penny đẩy vào lò sưởi, ngọn lửa xanh lá bùng lên nuốt chửng lấy cô. Cô chỉ kịp nghe Penny nói 2 chứ "Hẻm Xéo" khi ném nhúm bột Floo vào.

Ho khù khụ bước ra khỏi lò sưởi, Kaylee nhìn xung quanh thì thấy mình đã đến Hẻm Xéo, ở một cái lò sưởi gần tiệm sách Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn. Vừa rút đũa ra làm sạch đống tro bụi trên lớp áo chùng trắng tinh, Penny cũng theo chân bước ra khỏi làn lửa Floo xanh.

"Cậu làm gì cũng phải báo trước chứ." Kaylee cáu kỉnh nói với bạn mình.

"Đã báo trước rồi mà, không phải mình nói là đi ăn trưa sao." Penny nhún vai, cũng rút đũa ra làm sạch quần áo.

"Hừ, mạnh miệng thật." Kaylee bực dọc, rồi nhìn quanh, hỏi, "Mình đi ăn trưa ở đâu vậy?"

"Cũng chưa biết nữa, phải đợi hai người kia đến đã. Chắc giờ Bộ tan làm rồi, chút xíu nữa họ đến à." Penny sửa lại tóc mình bằng ảnh phản chiếu trong mặt kính cửa hàng bên đường.

"Phải đợi hả? Vậy sao cậu lại đẩy mình đến đây sớm vậy hử? Đợi chút rồi Độn thổ sang không được sao? Mình ghét đi bằng Floo." Kaylee càu nhàu.

"Đợi đến đó ai biết cậu Độn đi đâu cơ chứ." Penny bĩu môi. Cô biết rõ tính bạn mình, vì chuyện của Hội nên luôn rất kín miệng. Tuy cô và hai người bạn kia cũng là thành viên Hội Phượng Hoàng nhưng do tính chất công việc và lời dặn của cụ Dumbledore nên Kaylee rất ít khi hé lộ những thông tin kia, trừ khi được cho phép.

Thường thì các cô tuy lo nhưng cũng không nói gì, vì ít nhất Kaylee vẫn chưa đến nỗi gặp nguy hiểm. Nước Đức vốn là một nơi xa xôi, ngoài tầm với của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, vả lại Kaylee cũng chỉ là một Lương y bình thường tại một bệnh viện phù thủy ở Berlin mà thôi. Mục đích của cô ở đó là trông chừng Thánh Đồ và nghe tin về Grindelwald, thỉnh thoảng nghe ngóng xem bọn Tử Thần Thực Tử có làm gì mờ ám bên đó không.

Với năng lực của Kaylee thì dù gặp nguy hiểm cỡ nào cô cũng sẽ kịp quay về Anh trước khi bị bắt, nhưng bây giờ cô lại bị điều về Anh. Mà theo lời của Snyde thì còn là do một Thánh Đồ làm vậy theo lệnh của Grindelwald. Như vậy có nghĩa là Kaylee có thể đã bị lộ, và cũng có thể bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Tuy giờ Kaylee đang ở Anh, trong vòng bảo vệ của cụ Dumbledore, nhưng năm xưa Grindelwald gần như khủng bố toàn châu Âu, hầu như ở đâu cũng không an toàn. Ai biết lão có thể làm gì Kaylee cơ chứ?

Không để ý đến Penny đang lo lắng, Kaylee nhìn về phía tiệm sách Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn, đang nghĩ xem mình có nên vào để xem có sách gì mới trong khi đợi Rowan và Barnaby đến không.

Đang còn băn khoăn thì cô nhìn thấy ba người bước ra khỏi tiệm, một tóc nâu xù, tóc đỏ và một tóc đen rối. Là bọn Harry.

"Harry!" Kaylee vui vẻ gọi, bước đến.

"Chị Kaylee!" Harry nhìn thấy cô cũng thấy vui, kéo Hermione và Ron đến chào hỏi.

"Mấy đứa đi mua sách à? Hơi trễ nhỉ." Kaylee kéo Penny đến trò chuyện.

"Tại danh mục tới trễ mà chị. Chị cũng đến mua gì sao?" Harry vui vẻ đáp.

"À, bọn chị chỉ đến ăn trưa thôi, đang đợi bạn." Kaylee nói, thấy Hermione đang nhìn Penny với cái áo chùng màu trắng chưa thay ra của cô bằng ánh mắt tò mò. "Đúng rồi, đây là bạn của chị, Penny Haywood." Rồi cô hạ giọng xuống nói nhỏ với ba đứa nhỏ. "Cậu ấy cũng là người của Hội đấy."

Thấy ba đứa nhỏ trố mắt ra, Kaylee bật cười, rồi nói thêm, "Và cậu ấy cũng là Lương y ở bệnh viện Thánh Mungo nữa." Cô quay sang Penny, giới thiệu, "Đây là Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, còn đây là..."

"Harry Potter. Không ngờ mình có dịp gặp được Kẻ-được-chọn. Vinh hạnh thật." Penny nhếch môi cười.

Thấy Harry méo mặt, Kaylee huých chỏ Penny một cái, rồi cười xòa nói, "Tính cậu ấy vậy đấy, chứ không có ý gì đâu."

Đang định nói thêm gì đó thì lò sưởi sau lưng họ hoạt động, từ làn lửa xanh bước ra là một nam một nữ ăn mặc chỉnh tề. Nữ có làn da ngăm, tóc đen, đeo kính, trông rất thông minh. Nam thì tóc nâu, mặt điển trai, toát lên vẻ lãng tử.

"Tới trễ thế." Penny bước đến vỗ vai cô gái nói.

"Ở Bộ đang rất loạn, lão Fudge cứ điên lên vì những lí do không đâu mãi, đẩy việc lên đầu bọn này." Chàng trai kia vừa dùng đũa phép làm sạch quần áo vừa nói.

"Làm Thần Sáng cực nhỉ? Đặc biệt là vào thời điểm này. Có vẻ như ở Cục Tư pháp cũng không đỡ hơn bao nhiêu cả." Kaylee quan sát hai người bạn của mình, cảm thán.

"Còn phải nói, dạo này Fudge cứ đề ra thêm mấy bộ luật nhảm nhí để phục vụ cho lão, làm bọn mình phải cày từ sáng tới tối vẫn chưa xong việc." Cô gái kia thở dài. Nhìn sang thì thấy ba người bọn Harry đang đứng đó. "Oh, Harry Potter? Sao lại ở đây vậy? Kẻ-đó quay lại rồi, để cậu ấy đi ngoài này như vậy không an toàn chút nào đâu."

"Chị tin sao?" Harry ngạc nhiên hỏi. Không phải trừ những người trong Hội Phượng Hoàng ra, hầu hết các nhân viên ở Bộ đều theo Fudge sao?

"Hiển nhiên là chị tin rồi. Cụ Dumbledore luôn muốn những điều tốt nhất cho giới phép thuật nên cụ sẽ không nói dối đâu." Cô gái ấy mỉm cười nói.

"Mấy đứa, đây là bạn chị, Rowan Khanna..." Kaylee nói, chỉ người con gái, Rowan đưa tay lên chào, rồi chỉ sang người con trai, "và Barnaby Lee. Cả hai đều là nhân viên của Bộ Phép Thuật. Và giống Penny."

"Giống Penny? Tức là cũng..." Hermione hỏi.

Kaylee không đáp mà chỉ gật đầu, hai người kia thì mỉm cười nhìn tụi nó. Ngay lúc đó thì tiếng ' rột rột ' vang lên. Ron đỏ mặt ôm bụng mình.

"Đói rồi à? Cũng đến giờ ăn trưa rồi còn gì. Mấy đứa có muốn đi ăn cùng bọn chị không?" Kaylee hào hứng hỏi.

Cô thật sự mong bọn nhỏ sẽ đi ăn trưa cùng, như vậy thì cô sẽ có cớ không nhắc đến chuyện kia với tụi bạn. Đám Harry hoàn toàn không nhớ gì đến vụ của Grindelwald, một phần là bởi Thánh Đồ bên Đức đã phong tỏa tin tức rồi nên chẳng ai biết Chúa tể Hắc ám đời đầu vượt ngục cả, một phần là vì cô có động tay động chân với li nước mà tụi nó uống ở bữa tiệc hôm qua, một chút dược đủ làm cho bọn trẻ quên béng đi mình đã từng nghe tới cái tên Grindelwald trong phòng họp. Và vì lí do bảo mật, cô có thể từ chối nói về việc kia trước mặt bọn Harry.

"Vậy không tiện đâu ạ..." Hermione đang định từ chối.

"Ai bảo không tiện cơ chứ? Càng đông càng vui mà. Với lại bọn em không muốn biết tình hình trong Bộ như thế nào sao? Có thể hỏi hai người kia đó nha." Kaylee nói, quay sang ba người còn lại rõ ràng cũng đang muốn phản đối, cười rạng rỡ, dùng giọng dịu dàng hỏi, "Các cậu không phiền đâu mà, đúng không?"

Nhìn nụ cười của Kaylee thì Barnaby gần như không có khả năng phản kháng bên đã gật đầu lúc nào không hay. Hai cô gái còn lại thì chỉ đành thở dài, họ biết nếu giờ mà không chịu thì chắc chắn Kaylee sẽ dắt ba đứa nhỏ kia đi ăn riêng mà bỏ họ thôi. Vậy thì đành gác việc dò hỏi lại thôi, dù sao đi ăn cùng với Harry Potter nổi tiếng cũng không thiệt gì. Nghĩ thế nên hai người cũng gật đầu.

"Tốt, vậy thì đi thôi. Barnaby, cậu dẫn đường nhé, kiếm chỗ nào ăn ngon ấy, hôm nay phải chiêu đãi mấy đứa nhóc này mới được, ngày mai nhập học rồi còn gì." Kaylee vui vẻ nói.

"Không cần chiêu đãi gì đâu ạ..." Hermione lên tiếng.

"Vớ vẩn, năm nay mấy đứa vào năm thứ năm mà đúng không? Trước mắt còn một kì thi O.W.L nữa đấy, hôm nay cứ xem như một bữa ăn chúc may mắn đi ha." Kaylee nói, đầy vẻ có lý, rõ ràng không cho bọn Harry cơ hội từ chối.

Bọn Harry đành đi theo. Barnaby quen đường dẫn họ đến một nhà hàng sang trọng mà anh thường hay tới. Khi mọi người đã yên vị, Hermione mở thực đơn ra xem, nhìn giá tiền thôi cũng phải nhíu mày.

"Ở đây đắt quá." Harry cũng lên tiếng.

"Đừng lo, tên đó tiền nhiều nên mấy đứa cứ thoải mái đi." Penny xua tay. Ngày thường bọn họ đi ăn, người trả tiền cũng là vị công tử Lee giàu có đây nên cô cũng chẳng cảm thấy ngại ngùng gì.

Ron thì dù rất muốn 'thoải mái', nhưng vẫn biết phép mà im lặng, Harry cũng im lặng, huých huých Hermione. Cô phù thủy tóc nâu đành lựa những món giá rẻ nhất mà gọi cho mình và hai đứa bạn. Kaylee thấy thế định nói gì đó nhưng ngẫm lại rồi thôi, dù sao bọn trẻ cũng có cái lí của mình, cứ để tụi nó thoải mái đi.

Trong lúc đợi thức ăn lên, Ron và Harry không tránh khỏi việc nhìn ngang ngó dọc. Cũng không trách hai người được, nhà Weasley vốn chẳng khá giả gì nên Ron chưa bao giờ được đến những nơi sang trọng đắt tiền thế này, còn Harry thì lớn lên ở thế giới Muggle, bị họ hàng dạy dỗ nên luôn xem tiết kiệm là đức tín quan trọng thì càng không đến những chỗ thế này. Hermione dù cũng rất tò mò, cô là phù thủy Muggle mà, nhưng vì lịch sự nên cố kiềm lại, không ngó nghiêng như hai người bạn của mình.

Những món ăn đẹp mắt cũng không thể làm Ron thôi quan sát xung quanh, Harry sau khi bị Hermione huých cho một cái đau điếng vào mạn sườn thì cũng phải ngoan ngoãn lại. Nhìn ba đứa trẻ hành xử với nhau, Kaylee không khỏi bật cười, đáng yêu thật.

Kaylee không để ý chút vô phép của Ron, nhà cô không phải là quý tộc nên cô cũng chẳng chú trọng những chuyên đó, Rowan và Penny cũng thế. Còn Barnaby thì chỉ cần Kaylee không nói gì thì anh cũng không lên tiếng, dù là quý tộc nhưng anh cũng chẳng thích lễ nghi này nọ lắm. Vì thế, Ron cứ thuận lợi vừa ăn vừa xem xét hết chỗ này đến chỗ kia trong sự bất đắc dĩ của Hermione và hâm mộ của Harry. Sao cậu lại chọn ngồi giữa hai người này cơ chứ?

Đang oán thầm thì bị Ron thúc một cái vào hông, Harry suýt nữa phun luôn miếng thịt bò trong miệng ra. Vội nuốt thức ăn xuống, quay qua trừng bạn mình, rít khẽ. "Đau đó."

Nhưng Ron không để ý, mắt cậu chàng đang hướng về phía cửa. "Nhìn bên kia kìa."

Harry nghe theo nhìn sang thì cau mày lại. Là Malfoy, theo sau là Blaise Zabini và Pansy Parkinson.

"Tụi nó tới đây làm gì?" Ron khó chịu hỏi nhỏ.

"Chắc là trùng hợp thôi. Đây là chỗ sang trọng mà, bọn quý tộc đó ăn ở đây cũng chẳng có gì lạ." Hermione cũng nhìn thấy nhóm Malfoy đi vào, nghe vậy nên thấp giọng đáp.

"Cầu cho tụi nó đừng thấy bọn mình, không thì mệt đấy." Harry nói, hơi cúi đầu, tiếp tục ăn.

"Hình như hơi muộn rồi. Tụi nó tới kìa." Ron nhăn mặt nói.

"Ai tới cơ?" Rowan nghe vậy thì nhìn lên hỏi.

"Người quen thôi ạ." Hermione cũng nhăn mặt, nhìn ba thiếu niên kia đang tiến đến gần.

"Oa, xem ai này, Thánh Potter và lũ bạn. Sao hôm nay tụi bây lại đến đây ăn được thế? Nhận làm công cho người ta để trả trước bữa ăn à?" Vừa bước tới Malfoy đã lên tiếng, môi hơi nhếch lên thành nụ cười khinh khỉnh quen thuộc.

"Malfoy. Mày không thể kiếm chuyện lúc khác được hay sao? Trời đánh còn tránh bữa ăn đó." Hermione lên tiếng trước, muốn đuổi nhóm Malfoy đi. Cô không muốn mang rắc rối đến cho nhóm của Kaylee.

"Im đi Granger, ở đây không đến lượt mày lên tiếng." Malfoy nạt.

"Ở đây cũng không đến lượt mày mở miệng đâu đồ Chồn Sương. Giáo dưỡng của mày đâu hết rồi? Bỏ quên ở nhà với ông cha Tử Thần Thực Tử của mày rồi à?" Ron tức giận mắng.

"Xem ai đang nói kìa, mày mắng tao là Chồn thì mày cũng chẳng khác gì. Nhìn mày ăn mặc rách rưới như vậy tao cũng không hiểu sao họ lại cho mày vô đây nữa." Malfoy đáp trả. Mắt nhìn sang bốn người lớn vẫn không nói gì, cứ quan sát.

Hắn không biết mấy người này là ai, vốn không muốn để ý, nhưng khi thấy Potter ngồi đây có vẻ thân thiết với cô gái tóc nâu này, hắn lại kiềm không được mà muốn đi sang xem thử. Một người mà mời ba người Potter đến chỗ này ăn thì ai biết có ý gì hay không. Potter vốn ngu ngốc, con chồn tóc đỏ kia thì càng khỏi phải nói, Granger tuy thông minh nhưng lại không rành nhìn người, ba người họ có khi bị lừa khi nào cũng chẳng hay. Nơi đây chỉ dành cho quý tộc, mà hầu hết quý tộc bây giờ đều là Tử Thần Thực Tử, nên ai biết Potter có bị lừa vào bẫy hay không cơ chứ. Hắn hoàn toàn không phải vì lo lắng, chỉ có chút hiếu kì nên mới tới thôi.

"Mày im đi Malfoy. Tới đây ăn đúng không? Tới ăn thì câm miệng mà cút sang chỗ khác ăn, đừng có ở đây quấy rầy người khác dùng bữa." Harry bây giờ mới gằn giọng lên tiếng. Cậu không ngại cãi nhau với Malfoy, nhưng cậu cũng không muốn mang thêm rắc rối đến cho chị Kaylee và các bạn của chị ấy.

"Chịu lên tiếng rồi hả Potter? Tao không cút đó thì thế nào? Mày ở đây ăn uống với bọn hám danh này thì được còn tao thì không sao?" Malfoy nói. Hắn rời mắt khỏi Potter, nhìn sang bốn người kia. Bị nói như thế, tuy ba người nọ có hơi khựng lại một chút nhưng chẳng hành động gì, vẫn cứ dùng bữa của mình, thậm chí còn không thèm ngẩng lên nhìn hắn. Ngoại trừ cô gái tóc nâu kia. Cô ta đang dùng ánh mắt kì lạ nhìn hắn, như đang đánh giá, lại như không hiểu sao hắn lại làm vậy. Chẳng lẽ hắn đoán đúng? Chẳng lẽ đây thật sự là một cái bẫy do Tử Thần Thực Tử bày ra để dụ Potter vào?

"Mày một vừa hai phải thôi Malfoy. Họ đâu có đụng chạm gì tới mày đâu!" Harry khó chịu nói.

"Ngu ngốc, đi ăn với bọn hám danh hám lợi lạ mặt mà còn dám nói tao một vừa hai phải? Mày phải biết đám này dẫn mày đi ăn chỉ vì mày là Thánh Harry Potter nổi tiếng thôi đấy." Malfoy dùng cách nói tự cho là đã khéo léo của mình lên tiếng. Tỉnh lại đi Potter, họ muốn bắt mày đó!

"Cái thằng con của Tử Thần Thực Tử này! Mày nghĩ ai cũng như cha con mày à? Mày nghĩ ai cũng như bọn Slytherin mày à?" Ron ngồi nãy giờ chịu không được, đứng phắt dậy mắng.

Phục vụ bàn thấy tình hình bên đây có vẻ không đúng nên do dự định đi tới, nhưng lại bị cái lắc đầu cùng ánh mắt của Kaylee giữ chân lại. Khách đã tỏ vẻ không cần thì cậu cũng không nên xen vào làm gì, tốt nhất là nên tránh xa một tí. Lúc nãy cậu ta có để ý, hai người đang cãi nhau là Harry Potter và cậu chủ nhỏ nhà Malfoy, dù đắc tội với bên nào cũng không ổn.

Rowan thấy tình thế có vẻ không ổn, định mở miệng can ngăn, nhưng lại bị Kaylee giữ tay lại. Quay sang thì thấy cô bạn mình vẫn đang nhìn chăm chú thằng nhóc tóc bạch kim kia không rời mắt.

Penny cũng chú ý, nhìn Kaylee đang biểu hiện hết sức kì lạ, cô hiểu được bạn mình đang có khuynh hướng không can thiệp để quan sát. Thở dài, Penny bất đắc dĩ rút đũa phép ra, ếm vài bùa cách âm và xem nhẹ xung quanh chỗ của họ. Dù mấy đứa nhỏ kia không để ý, nhưng cô cũng không muốn tạo thêm phiền phức cho mình.

Bên kia thì Hermione vừa phải kéo Ron với Harry đang hừng hực lửa chiến lại, vừa phải nhìn sang chỗ Kaylee ngồi với ánh mắt hối lỗi. Thật là, sao giờ cô lại có cảm giác bất đắc dĩ như chạy trời không khỏi nắng vậy chứ. Lần nào Malfoy với Harry gặp nhau thì chắc chắn sẽ có xung đột, huống hồ gì còn có Ron ở đây nữa, cậu ấy luôn rất nóng tính.

Lại đưa mắt nhìn sang hai người sau lưng Malfoy, Parkinson và Zabini nãy giờ vẫn im lặng không nói gì. Hermione tinh mắt thấy hai người họ đang quan sát nhóm chị Kaylee bằng ánh mắt không mấy thiện ý, cẩn trọng và dò xét. Cau mày, lạ thật, hiếm khi Malfoy đi gây chuyện mà hai người kia lại không ở sau lưng châm dầu vào lửa. Cô lại để ý đến những lời nói của Malfoy, nghe có vẻ như đang châm chọc mắng mỏ, nhưng ẩn ý đằng sau lại...

Bánh răng trong bộ óc thiên tài của Hermione chạy như điên, ghép mọi thứ lại thì... Chẳng lẽ...

Trong khi Hermione hơi sững sờ với những gì vừa phát hiện được, bên kia cãi nhau càng hăng. Ron đã xắn tay áo lên như muốn lao đến đập cho Malfoy một trận. Harry dù rất tức nhưng cũng biết tình huống bây giờ của mình nên vừa phải giữ Ron lại, vừa đấu võ mồm với Malfoy.

Cậu không hiểu vì sao chị Kaylee và các bạn không xen vào, nhưng lại thấy như vậy cũng tốt. Nếu chị ấy can thiệp không biết Malfoy còn quá đáng đến mức nào nữa. Thật là, tuy bình thường tên này cũng hay gây sự với cậu, nhưng hôm nay hắn mắc chứng gì vậy, nãy giờ câu nào câu nấy cũng đều là chĩa mũi dùi về phía nhóm chị Kaylee không thôi.

Barnaby thấy càng để mọi chuyện càng dần mất kiểm soát, thấy Kaylee vẫn không làm gì, anh cũng do dự. Thật là, cậu trẻ nhà Malfoy nghe đâu lịch thiệp lắm cơ mà, sao bây giờ cứ như con gà chọi thế này, hăng máu quá rồi đấy.

Trong tình thế dầu sôi lửa bỏng này, người nãy giờ luôn vô cùng bình tĩnh kia cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, "Cách quan tâm của cậu chủ Malfoy độc đáo thật đấy."

Câu vừa dứt thì bên kia cũng dừng lại. Draco Malfoy như đóng băng. Harry và Ron thì trừng to mắt. Hermione và cô bé tóc đen thì nhíu mày nhìn cô. Cậu trai da ngăm kia thì hết nhìn bạn mình đến nhìn nhóm Kaylee, vẻ mặt không cảm xúc.

"Quan tâm gì cơ chứ? Cô điên à, ai mà thèm quan tâm Potter Đầu-bô ngu ngốc chứ!" Malfoy tức giận lên tiếng, nhưng cô có thể thấy hai tai cậu ta đỏ bừng, trong giọng nói cũng không giấu được sự bối rối.

"Thật sao?" Kaylee nghiêng đầu. "Chứ nãy giờ không phải cậu đang lo lắng Harry sẽ bị lừa à?"

"Tôi... Tôi mà lo lắng cho nó đó hả?!" Malfoy ra vẻ khó tin mà hỏi lớn, chỉ tay về phía Harry đang ngơ ngác.

"Nãy giờ cậu không phải đang ám chỉ với Harry bọn tôi là Tử Thần Thực Tử ngụy trang đang cố bắt Harry đi kêu cậu ấy phải tỉnh táo lên hay sao?" Một lời này của Kaylee đủ làm cho lưỡi của Malfoy như xoắn lại, hắn thật sự không biết đáp trả thế nào.

"Chậc, thật là một con người khẩu xà tâm phật nhỉ, Penny?" Rowan lên tiếng nói, ánh mắt nhìn cậu nhỏ nhà Malfoy có chút trêu đùa.

"Phải đó Rowan, quan tâm đến người ta nhưng lại thích gây sự nha, thật là không tự nhiên." Penny ra vẻ gật gù nói.

"Giống Kaylee với Merula năm ấy nhỉ? Lúc nào cũng đấu đá nhưng lại quan tâm đến nhau." Barnaby cũng nói.

Hermione nghe vậy thì hơi nghiêng đầu, cân nhắc những chuyện đã xảy ra. Có lẽ là nhóm Kaylee nói đúng...

"Không, không giống đâu." Lúc này Kaylee lại nói. Thấy mọi người ai cũng trân mắt ngó mình, đành chỉ ra. "Ánh mắt của cậu ta. Người ta nói đôi mắt là cửa sổ tâm hồn, hiếm ai giấu được cảm xúc trong ánh mắt. Lúc nãy khi cãi nhau, ngoài tức giận, lo lắng ra thì trong mắt cậu Malfoy còn có một điều nữa. Là sự yêu thích." Kaylee nói, rồi quay sang Malfoy giờ đang cứng đờ người lại. "Tôi nói đúng chứ, cậu Malfoy? Cậu thích Harry đúng không?"

Malfoy vẫn im lặng, vẻ mặt bối rối, hai tai càng ngày càng đỏ như muốn rỉ máu, màu đỏ ấy có xu hướng muốn lan ra hai gò má trắng bệch của cậu ta. Ánh mắt đảo sang vẻ không thể tin được của Harry rồi lại dời đi nơi khác.

Hermione càng nghe càng cảm thấy có lí. Đúng vậy a, Malfoy lúc nào cũng chỉ kiếm chuyện với Harry thôi, đâu có làm gì những người khác đâu. Vả lại, giờ nghĩ đến thì đúng là thái độ của hai người này đối với nhau luôn rất khác thường. Một Malfoy quí tộc lịch thiệp lại hay đi gây chuyện với một người, còn kéo cả Nhà mình hùa theo, như thế không có lợi gì cho danh tiếng cao quý của cậu ta cả. Còn Harry, bình thường tuy cũng có để tâm lời ra tiếng vào của mọi người xung quanh một chút, nhưng chưa bao giờ trực tiếp cãi lại ai cả, cậu ấy chỉ bơ họ thôi. Nhưng còn với Malfoy thì hoàn toàn khác nha...

Nhìn gương mặt càng ngày càng đỏ của Malfoy cùng vẻ bối rối lẫn không tin được trên mặt bạn tốt Harry, Hermione càng thêm khẳng định suy đoán của mình.

Đúng lúc này thì Pansy và Blaise bật cười. Do hai người họ cứ im lặng mãi từ đầu đến giờ nên nay cười như thế thật sự rất gây chú ý.

"Ha, Draco thân mến, cây kim trong bọc lâu ngày cũng lòi ra rồi nha." Blaise vỗ vỗ vai bạn mình.

"Mình đã nói là thái độ của cậu dạo gần đây rất rõ ràng rồi mà cậu không tin. Xem kìa, ngay đến cả người vừa gặp lần đầu cũng nhận ra được cậu thích Potter." Pansy nói, cảm thấy vui khi nhìn Draco chật vật.

"Ý hai người là..." Hermione nheo mắt lên tiếng, ra dấu giữa hai người tóc đen và tóc bạch kim.

"Cậu đang làm cái gì thế hả Hermione? Cậu cũng nghe theo mấy lời lừa gạt của bọn rắn này à?" Ron thấy vậy liền nói lớn.

"Im đi Ron." Hermione mắng, đạp chân cậu trai tóc đỏ. Do bước lên để tiện đấu khẩu, giờ cậu chàng đang đứng ngay cạnh chỗ Hermione.

"Là ý trên mặt chữ đó, Granger." Pansy cười nhạt đáp. Nhìn biểu cảm thì có vẻ cô nàng tóc nâu đã nhìn ra được gì rồi. Hưm, khá tinh mắt đấy chứ. Pansy có chút tán thưởng.

Tuy gia tộc dạy là phải căm ghét Muggle, phải kinh tởm bọn Máu Bùn, nhưng cô vẫn luôn khá hứng thú với những người không có phép thuật nhưng vẫn phát triển và sống rất tốt kia, thậm chí có vài phương diện còn không kém giới phù thủy nữa. Vì thế nên cô luôn rất tán thưởng cô nàng Granger của Gryffindor, một phù thủy gốc Muggle vô cùng xuất sắc. Giờ trông thái độ của cậu ấy thì Pansy có thể xác định được Granger không hề bài xích tình cảm của Draco đối với Potter. Thiện cảm tăng lên rồi.

Ron nhìn vẻ đồng tình của Hermione liền giật bắn lên như phải bỏng. "Cậu thật sự tin lời tụi nó nói được hả Hermione? Từ trước tới giờ tụi nó có bao giờ đối xử tốt với bọn mình đâu, đặc biệt là thằng Malfoy luôn đi gây chuyện với Harry nữa. Giờ nó nói nó làm vậy vì thích Harry mà cậu cũng nghe? Tụi nó đang đùa giỡn đó, chỉ muốn làm bọn mình xấu mặt thôi!"

"Chắc không, Weasley? Cậu cũng là con trai nên chắc cũng biết nhỉ, khi một người nam thích một người, thường để lôi kéo sự chú ý thì sẽ làm nên chuyện gì đó. Ở đây Draco chỉ là chọn cách trêu chọc Potter mà thôi." Blaise lên tiếng.

Ron nghe vậy cũng muốn mắng lại, nhưng bị Hermione kéo kéo tay. Quay sang thì thấy cô bạn đang hất đầu sang Harry và Malfoy.

Mặt Malfoy giờ đã đỏ bừng rồi, cực kì tương phản với màu tóc của cậu ta. Còn Harry thì vẫn sững sờ nhìn Malfoy, vẻ bối rối hiện rõ trong mắt. Nghĩ thế Ron không kiềm được mà nhìn vào ánh mắt của Malfoy. Cũng là bối rối, kèm thêm chút lo sợ, nhưng Ron vẫn có thể nhận ra được một chút gì đó kì lạ trong đó. Ánh mắt đó giống như ba hay nhìn má, cũng giống như của anh Percy nhìn chị Penelope hồi trước.

Nghĩ thế, cậu ta không khỏi tái mặt mà lắp bắp, "Mày... Đừng nói với tao là mày thích Harry thật nha?"

Malfoy vẫn im lặng, nhìn sang thì thấy Harry đang nhìn mình, Ron và Hermione cũng nhìn, sau lưng Pansy và Blaise cũng thế, nhóm bốn người lạ mặt kia cũng vậy.

Lần này hắn hít vào một hơi nhẹ như đang lấy can đảm, rồi hơi gật đầu, không nói gì, nhưng ánh mắt kiên định nay đã bỏ đi lớp màn che thì lộ rõ sự yêu thích nhìn thẳng vào cậu trai tóc đen đối diện.

Harry vẫn không lên tiếng. Không hiểu sao cậu lại cảm thấy khó thở, hai má nóng rực. Dưới ánh mắt kia của Malfoy, Harry thấy như đỉnh đầu mình đang bốc khói luôn rồi. Cậu không thể ở lại đây được!

Chỉ thế và không suy nghĩ gì, Harry vọt ra khỏi nhà hàng, bỏ lại đám người ngơ ngẩn phía sau.

Malfoy sau khi thấy Harry bỏ chạy thì biến sắc, tái mét. Đầu óc hắn bắt đầu quay cuồng, loạn như tương hồ. Hắn đây là bị... từ chối sao? Potter... kinh tởm hắn sao?

Hermione nhìn thoạt qua thôi cũng biết Malfoy đang cảm thấy thế nào, không hiểu sao có chút tội, nên lên tiếng, "Cậu ấy... hơi xấu hổ một chút. Để bọn này đi xem sao."

Nói rồi cô kéo Ron đang đứng như trời trồng đi, cúi đầu xin lỗi với nhóm Kaylee rồi vội kéo bạn mình ra khỏi nhà hàng. Trước khi đi cô có nhìn thoáng qua Parkinson, thấy người kia gật đầu với mình thì có hơi ngây ngẩn. Thì ra người này cũng rất lịch sự.

Thấy Malfoy vẫn đang lúng túng, Penny mở miệng, "Lúc nãy mặt cậu bé đỏ, lại không mắng hay nói gì, đúng là xấu hổ rồi đó."

Malfoy nghe vậy ngẩng lên nhìn, rồi quay sang hai người bạn của mình, thấy họ cũng gật đầu thì mắt sáng lên, cảm giác như tự tin đang tràn về. Hắn chỉnh sửa lại quần áo, vẽ ra một nụ cười quý tộc tiêu chuẩn. "Xin lỗi đã quấy rầy nhã hứng của mọi người, tôi đi trước một bước. Mọi người dùng bữa ngon miệng."

Nói rồi dẫn hai người bạn ra khỏi nhà hàng. Qua thái độ và hành động nãy giờ của những người này, hắn có thể xác định họ không phải Tử Thần Thực Tử, vả lại xem ra họ có quen biết và khá thân thiết với Potter, đặc biệt là cô gái tóc nâu kia. Nếu đã vậy thì họ càng không thể nào là người của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy được, Dumbledore sẽ không bao giờ để Kẻ-được-chọn kết bạn với những người như thế.

"Chúc may mắn nhé cậu trẻ Malfoy." Trước khi quay đi thì hắn có nghe người đàn ông kia lên tiếng.

Có lẽ đúng là hắn sẽ gặp may mắn thật. Malfoy nhếch môi nghĩ, nhớ đến gương mặt đỏ ửng của Harry Potter.

* * *

Chiều hôm đó khi về đến nhà, nhìn vẻ bối rối của Harry, Hermione và Ron đều ăn ý không nhắc gì đến chuyện xảy ra hồi trưa. Cả ba đều ra vẻ tập trung dọn dẹp đồ đạc để ngày mai nhập học.

Ron tuy vẫn rất băn khoăn, lại cảm thấy tâm lí có chút bài xích. Không phải cậu bài xích chuyện con trai thích nhau, chỉ là... Cậu bài xích Malfoy, và Slytherin. Nghĩ đến sau này nhỡ bạn tốt của cậu thành đôi với tên Chồn Sương đó, Ron lại thấy cả người không ổn.

Hermione nhận ra điều đó, nên trước khi về lại căn nhà số 12 Grimmauld, cô kéo Ron đến một quán kem ngồi nói chuyện.

 _"Cậu có nghĩ là Harry thích Malfoy không?" Ron ngậm muỗng kem nói, cảm thấy rối bời._

 _"Mình cũng không chắc." Hermione nhún vai, rồi nhìn bạn mình, nói tiếp, "Vậy còn cậu?"_

 _"Hử? Mình làm sao? Mình đâu có thích Malfoy." Ron ngơ ngác đáp._

 _"Mình hiển nhiên là biết cậu không thích Malfoy. Ý mình là cậu sẽ làm gì khi Harry thật sự thích Malfoy? Định sẽ ngăn cản họ sao? Hay cậu sẽ ủng hộ?"_

 _"... Mình cũng không biết nữa. Đó là Malfoy đó. Nhà mình với nhà nó vốn đã không ưa gì nhau, mình cũng chả ưa gì cái thằng đó. Nếu Harry thật sự thích nó, chắc mình..." Ron có chút ngập ngừng._

 _Chắc cậu sẽ sao đây? Cậu sẽ ngăn cản hai người đó sao? Có lẽ vậy. Nhưng mà nếu vì thế mà Harry buồn... Chắc cũng không sao đâu, không phải còn có Cho Chang đó sao? Cứ để cậu ấy cặp với Cho Chang... Nhưng mà nếu Harry thật sự thích Malfoy rồi thì đời nào cậu ấy chịu, tên đó luôn là tuýp người trung thành. Nhưng mà chẳng lẽ cứ để cho con Công kiêu ngạo đó cướp mất bạn tốt của mình sao? Cha nó là Tử Thần Thực Tử đó, lỡ mà ổng hại Harry mà nó không ngăn được thì... Nhưng Harry cũng sẽ không vì thế mà bỏ tên đó đâu. Giờ chẳng lẽ phải ủng hộ... Nhưng mà... Aaaa, nhức đầu quá! Tại sao cậu phải đi nghĩ cái này cơ chứ?!_

 _Hermione nhìn cậu trai càng nghĩ càng xa, càng nghĩ càng rối trước mặt thì thở dài. Muốn Ron chấp nhận Malfoy thì hơi khó, đợi đến lúc Harry thích Malfoy rồi thì lúc đó sẽ rất mệt. Để tránh đổ máu xảy ra, mình nên thông não cho tên đần này trước đã._

 _Nghĩ vậy, Hermione búng búng tay trước mặt Ron, thấy đối phương ngẩng vẻ mặt mờ mịt lên nhìn mình thì thở dài, cố bày ra vẻ mặt dịu dàng nhất có thể._

 _"Ron này, cậu có muốn Harry vui vẻ không?"_

 _"Muốn chứ!" Đáp ngay tắp lự._

 _"Cậu có chấp nhận một người làm cho Harry vui vẻ không?"_

 _"Tất nhiên là có!" Không chút do dự._

 _"Nếu người đó là Draco Malfoy thì sao?"_

 _"Tất nhiên là..." Khựng lại._

 _"Cậu hiểu ý mình không? Quan trọng nhất là Harry vui, chứ không quan trọng người cậu ấy thích là ai. Chỉ cần người đó mang đến hạnh phúc cho cậu ấy thì không quan trọng người đó là Draco Malfoy, là Slytherin, hay là bất cứ ai đi chăng nữa. Chỉ cần người đó làm cậu ấy vui vẻ thật sự, thì bọn mình đều có thể chấp nhận mà đúng không?" Hermione cố dùng giọng nhẹ nhàng nhất để lí luận với Ron._

 _Ron không nói gì, ngẫm nghĩ. Cũng đúng. Quan trọng nhất là hạnh phúc của Harry. Mình thì chỉ cần qua một thời gian chắc sẽ chấp nhận được thôi. Chắc chắn sẽ là một thời gian rất dài. Nhưng mà, bây giờ Harry vẫn chưa thích Malfoy mà, vẫn còn cơ hội để cậu ấy 'quay đầu' mà đúng không?_

 _Nhìn thấy vẻ như hiểu ra rồi hăng hái bừng bừng của Ron, Hermione có chút băn khoăn, nhưng rồi cũng thở dài. Kệ đi, cậu ấy hiểu là được rồi._

Vì thế nên bây giờ có thể nói là Ron đã có cái nhìn khách quan hơn về chuyện tình cảm của Harry. Hiển nhiên là cậu sẽ ủng hộ bạn tốt vô điều kiện, nhưng mà nếu còn hy vọng thì cậu không thể nào bỏ cuộc được. Ít ra bây giờ Harry vẫn còn thích Cho Chang mà, đúng không?

* * *

Tối đó, trước khi đi ngủ, Hermione có sang phòng của Harry và Ron để xem xét giúp họ xem có thiếu gì không, sẵn tiện trò chuyện chút ít.

"Harry à..." Ron và Hermione nhìn nhau một chút rồi Hermione nhẹ giọng gọi.

"Hửm?" Harry vẫn đang chơi đùa với Hedwig, không hề nhìn lên nên không thấy ánh mắt kì lạ của hai người bạn.

"Về chuyện chiều nay..." Hermione tiếp tục.

Harry sững người lại. Hedwig thấy lạ nên mổ mổ lên tay cậu chủ.

"Ý bọn mình là, bọn mình ủng hộ cậu, Harry à." Hermione vội nói, huých huých Ron.

"Đúng đó, cho dù cậu có thật sự thích con chồn đó thì cũng không sao đâu, cậu vui mới là quan trọng." Ron cũng vội nói.

Harry mất một lúc mới bình tĩnh lại, nghe vậy thì hai má hơi đỏ lên, nói, "Mình không có thích hắn."

"Ý bọn mình là 'nếu' thôi mà, 'nếu' thôi mà Harry." Hermione nói nhanh trong khi vẻ mặt Ron như bừng sáng.

"Mình rất cảm kích nhưng mình nghĩ chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra đâu." Harry nói, tránh nhìn bạn mình bằng cách cúi đầu đùa Hedwig.

"Đúng rồi... Đau!" Ron định nói thì bị Hermione thúc mạnh vào mạn sườn một cái. "Ý mình là, dù cậu thích một Slytherin nào nữa đi chăng nữa cũng không sao đâu!"

"Không đâu." Harry vẫn đáp như thế.

"Cậu chắc chứ Harry?" Hermione lên tiếng, làm Harry phải quay sang. "Nếu thế thì tại sao mỗi lần Malfoy trêu cậu cậu lại phản ứng dữ dội như thế? Có rất nhiều người gây chuyện với cậu nhưng cậu đều lờ bọn họ đi, chỉ có đối với một mình Malfoy là hoàn toàn khác biệt. Cậu nghĩ xem, Malfoy trêu cậu vì hắn thích cậu, vậy còn cậu thì sao?"

Harry khựng lại, im lặng không nói. Ron thấy thế thì khều khều cô bạn mình, nhận lại một cái lắc đầu.

"Dọn dẹp đồ rồi thì ngủ đi, mai phải đi sớm đấy. Mình về phòng đây." Hermione nói rồi rời đi, để lại hai cậu con trai ngơ ngác.

Đêm đó Harry cứ trằn trọc mãi, cậu đang nghĩ về những gì Hermione đã nói. Nếu Malfoy đối xử đặc biệt với mình vì thích, còn mình thì sao?

Nhớ lại năm ấy, lần đầu tiên gặp Malfoy trong tiệm áo chùng của phu nhân Malkin mình đã rất vui, vì đó là phù thủy cùng tuổi đầu tiên mà mình gặp được. Nhưng khi nghe cậu ta nói về bác Hagrid thì cậu có chút khó chịu, rồi lại thôi, tuy thế trong lòng vẫn mong gặp lại cậu ta. Nhưng mà khi gặp lần nữa ở Hogwarts, cách xử sự của Malfoy làm cậu nhớ đến anh họ xấu tính Dudley nên độ hảo cảm tụt về âm. Cậu cố tình từ chối lời kết bạn của Malfoy, cố tình làm thân với Ron, cố tình vào Gryffindor đối nghịch với Slytherin, cố tình đối địch với hắn suốt bốn năm trời. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, không phải vì cậu muốn chứng tỏ cho Malfoy thấy quyết định của cậu là đúng sao? Nếu là như vậy thì tại sao suy nghĩ của hắn lại quan trọng đối với mình như vậy?

Càng nghĩ càng rối bời. Cuối cùng thật khuya Harry mới chìm vào giấc ngủ được.

* * *

Tối hôm đó sau khi tạm biệt bạn bè, Kaylee quay về nhà Mills. Bây giờ cô đang sống ở đây với ba mẹ, vẫn chưa chuyển ra ngoài. Vì ba mẹ cô hiện đang đi du lịch ở Tây Ban Nha nên hiện cô chỉ đang ở nhà một mình thôi. Hiện cô đang bận rộn dọn dẹp tài liệu vừa nhận được ở bệnh viện.

' Lách tách '

Tiếng lửa kì lạ trong lò sưởi làm Kaylee phải nhìn qua. Vừa quay sang thì thấy trong lửa xuất hiện một cái đầu bạc trắng đội cái mũ màu tím đính đầy sao. Cặp mắt xanh lơ giấu sau gọng kính bán nguyệt càng thêm sáng lên dưới ánh lửa.

"Cụ Dumbledore?"

"A, Kaylee, xin lỗi đã làm phiền trò vào lúc tối muộn thế này. Ngài mai trò đến Hogwarts báo danh nhé." Không vòng vo nhiều, ông cụ vào thẳng vấn đề.

"Gì ạ? Nhưng để làm gì ạ? Con đâu phải giáo sư, không phải cụ đã tìm được người nhận môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám rồi sao?"

"Đúng là có người đã nhận môn đó, nhưng không may không phải là tôi tìm. Đó là người của Bộ Phép Thuật, do Fudge ép đưa vào Hogwarts để giám sát tôi và Harry. Ông ta đang muốn can thiệp vào Hogwarts, kiên quyết muốn loại bỏ mọi ảnh hưởng của tôi và Harry. Vì thế tôi cần thêm một trợ thủ, không phải là giáo sư, giúp đỡ khi tôi bị người đó vướng chân." Cụ Dumbledore giải thích, tỏ vẻ ưu sầu.

"Và cụ chọn tôi? Nhưng nếu không làm giáo sư, thì sao tôi vào Hogwarts được? Tôi đã quá tuổi để làm học sinh rồi." Kaylee cau mày nói.

"Poppy cần một trợ thủ giúp đỡ, dạo gần đây không hiểu sao bệnh thất lại bận rộn đến thế. Bà ấy đích thân yêu cầu cô." Cụ Dumbledore mỉm cười nói.

"Bà Pomfrey yêu cầu tôi?" Kaylee nhướng mày.

Cụ Dumbledore tinh nghịch nháy mắt. "Sao, Kaylee, cô chấp nhận công việc này chứ? Đừng lo về việc bên Bộ với bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, Hội sẽ can thiệp và giải quyết."

"Được thôi." Kaylee suy nghĩ một chút rồi nhún vai, dù sao công việc ở bệnh thất Hogwarts cũng thảnh thơi, và tự tại hơn ở bệnh viện Thánh Mungo rất nhiều. Huống hồ gì ở đó còn có anh trai cô, mấy Căn hầm, và mấy thư viện đầy sách. Như thế sẽ giúp rất nhiều trong việc tìm hiểu về lời tiên tri kia.

"Tốt. Chúc buổi tối tốt lành, Kaylee, hẹn mai gặp lại nhé." Nói rồi ngọn lửa bùng lên lần nữa, cụ Dumbledore biến mất.

Kaylee khoanh tay trước ngực, nhìn ngọn lửa đỏ vàng bập bùng trước mặt, suy nghĩ về thông tin vừa rồi.

Bộ đã muốn nhúng tay vào Hogwarts rồi... Sau vụ việc năm ngoái, Fudge càng ngày càng e sợ cụ Dumbledore. Không biết lão ngu ngốc đó sẽ đưa ai vào trường nữa... Chắc chắn là một người trung thành với lão.

Nghĩ thế Kaylee lại lắc đầu.

Năm nay dự là sẽ chẳng yên lành gì rồi đây.


	5. Chapter 4

Sáng hôm sau, cả đám phải dậy sớm để đi ra nhà ga Ngã Tư Vua. Thật sự thì Harry không thích đi mà có nguyên một dàn hộ tống sau lưng thế này, nhưng mọi người cứ nói đó là tốt cho cậu, là bắt buộc nên cậu đành chấp nhận. Điều mà cậu lo là chú Sirius, chú ấy tùy tiện đi ra ngoài như thế thật sự không ổn chút nào, dù cho có dưới dạng hóa thú đi chăng nữa, làm sao chắc chắn được không ai nhận ra chú ấy cơ chứ.

Dù khuyên bảo đủ đường nhưng chú Sirius vẫn khăng khăng muốn đi tiễn đám Harry. Nghĩ đến cảnh suốt thời gian qua cha đỡ đầu của mình chỉ có thể ở trong căn nhà số 12 Grimmauld mà không được ra ngoài, tù túng thế như muốn giết chết con người với bản tính hoạt bát như chú Sirius, thương chú nên Harry cũng đành để chú hóa thành con chó đen lớn đi theo họ ra nhà ga.

Lên tàu rồi, cậu nhìn mọi người trong Hội đang đứng ở sân ga cùng con chó đen lớn kia đang nhảy cẫng lên như chào tạm biệt, Harry mỉm cười vẫy tay, "Hẹn gặp lại!"

Hermione và anh em Weasley đứng sau lưng cậu cũng vẫy tay, nhìn hình bóng mọi người dần khuất và con chó đen vẫn chạy theo đoàn tàu cho đến nơi rẽ, chú Sirius mất hút.

Hermione lo lắng nói, "Lẽ ra chú Sirius không nên đi tiễn tụi mình."

Ron phẩy tay, "Ôi, đừng lo quá mà! Tội nghiệp chú ấy, suốt mấy tháng trời nay có được ra ngoài chút nào đâu!"

Cặp sinh đôi cũng gật đầu đồng ý, rồi Fred vỗ vỗ tay nói, "Thôi, mấy đứa tự lo đi nha, bọn này có việc phải bàn với Lee. Gặp sau nhé."

Tàu lửa chạy càng lúc càng nhanh, cảnh vật bên ngoài lượt qua liên tục, mờ mờ ảo ảo.

"Vậy tụi mình đi tìm toa nào ngồi đi ha?" Harry nói.

"Ừm, Harry à, bọn này phải đến toa dành cho Huynh Trưởng. Bọn mình phải nhận nhiệm vụ từ Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh với Thủ lĩnh Nữ sinh, còn phải đi tuần quanh tàu nữa." Hermione ngập ngừng nói.

"Nhưng bọn này sẽ không ở đó luôn đâu, mình và Hermione sẽ cố quay lại nhanh nhất có thể." Ron nói, Hermione cũng gật đầu.

"Được rồi, mình biết hai cậu sẽ không để mình bơ vơ đâu mà. Đi nhanh rồi về nha." Harry cười cười nói.

Nhìn hai người bạn của mình đi, đột nhiên Harry cảm thấy hơi lạc lõng. Trước giờ cậu chưa từng đi tàu tốc hành Hogwarts mà không có Ron và Hermione. Nhưng rồi cậu cũng xốc tinh thần lên, đừng rầu rĩ như thế, họ sẽ quay trở lại ngay thôi mà, Ron chẳng ham gì mấy nhiệm vụ Huynh Trưởng đâu, Hermione thì có thể quay lại trễ một chút, cô nàng thì rất nghiêm túc chấp hành nhiệm vụ của mình. Hưm, chắc là sau này cậu nên nhờ cô ấy xét giúp bài tập, coi như trả công vì giữ chỗ giúp cho họ đi.

Mải mê suy nghĩ nên giờ Harry mới để ý đến mấy học trò cứ thò đầu ra ngoài mà nhìn mình một cách khoái trái, còn có những đứa chỉ trỏ này nọ. Cứ đi như thế mấy toa, Harry mới nhớ đến việc suốt mùa hè qua Nhật Báo Tiên Tri đã gắn lên người cậu một cái mác khoác lác dối trá. Cậu khá chắc rằng phần lớn tụi nó đang rất háo hức bàn về những chủ đề trên báo gần đây.

Lũ ngốc. Chỉ biết răm rắp nghe theo những lời dối trá trên báo chí và chính phủ. Harry khó chịu thầm nghĩ.

Harry đi cùng Ginny đến toa tàu cuối cùng, hai người gặp Neville Longbottom. Gương mặt cậu ấy sáng ngời, một tay kéo rương hành lí, một tay cầm con cóc Trevor đang vùng vẫy. Cậu chàng thở hổn hển, "Chào Harry... Ginny... Toa nào cũng đầy hết rồi, mình không kiếm được chỗ nào ngồi cả."

Ginny nhìn vào toa sau lưng Neville. "Nào có, ở đây còn chỗ trống nè, chỉ có mình Loony Lovegood."

Neville lí nhí nói gì đó như không muốn làm phiền ai hết. Ginny cười lớn, "Đừng ngốc thế. Cậu ấy hiền lắm."

Cô bé đẩy cảnh cửa ra rồi kéo rương của mình vào, Harry và Neville làm theo.

Ginny nói, "Chào Luna. Bọn mình ngồi đây được không?"

Cô bé tóc vàng ngồi bên cửa sổ ngước đầu lên. Harry biết ngay vì sao Neville không vào đây. Cô bé trông hơi... dị. Có lẽ do cô bé nhét đũa phép sau tai, cổ đeo một xâu chuỗi làm từ nắp chai bia bơ và đang đọc một tờ báo cầm ngược. Cô bé hết nhìn Harry rồi Neville. Gật đầu.

Ginny mỉm cười. "Cám ơn."

Harry và Neville để hành lí lại lên trên khoang. Nghe Ginny giới thiệu.

"Đây là Luna Lovegood, cậu ấy học cùng năm với em, nhưng ở nhà Ravenclaw." Nói rồi cô bé quay sang Luna, hỏi, "Hè vui chứ Luna?"

Luna đáp giọng mơ màng, mắt vẫn không rời Harry, "Vui, cũng khá thú vị." Cô bé nói thêm, "Anh là Harry Potter."

"Tôi biết tôi là Harry Potter." Harry buồn cười đáp, Neville ngồi bên cạnh khúc khích. Luna nhìn sang cậu ấy, "Còn anh thì em không biết là ai."

Neville vội nói, "Không là ai cả."

Ginny chen vào, "Ai bảo. Đây là Neville Longbottom, cùng nhà với mình nhưng lớn hơn một năm."

Luna đột nhiên ngân nga, "Óc hài hước là món quà trân quí nhất của con người." Rồi chúi mũi vào tờ báo Kẻ Lí Sự đang cầm ngược, làm thinh.

Harry và Neville nhìn nhau, nhướng mày. Ginny cố nhịn cười.

Một lúc sau thì Neville lên tiếng, "Đoán thử xem quà sinh nhật của mình là gì?"

Harry nhớ đến quả cầu gợi nhớ bà Neville gửi cho cậu ấy hồi năm nhất.

Neville đưa bàn tay không cầm Trevor vào cặp lục lọi, rồi rút ra một cái cây giống xương rồng màu xám ra, dính đầy nhớt. Cậu ấy hãnh diện nói, "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Neville hớn hở khoe, "Cái này hiếm lắm đó, mình nghĩ trong nhà kính trường cũng không có đâu. Mình nóng lòng muốn đưa cho giáo sư Sprout xem quá. Ông chú của mình tặng cho mình đó, không biết mình có thể nhân giống không."

Harry biết Neville có niềm đam mê kì lạ với môn Thảo dược học chẳng khác gì bác Hagrid với mấy con vật kì dị, có chút câm nín, rồi cẩn thận hỏi, "Ừm... nó có... làm gì không?"

"Nhiều thứ lắm. Quan trọng là nó có một khả năng tự vệ đáng gờm. Nè, cầm Trevor giúp mình."

Đưa Trevor cho Harry rồi cậu ấy dùng một cây bút lông ngỗng chọt vào cái cây.

Đột ngột, chất lỏng xịt ra từ mọi mụn nhớt của cái cây, đặc sệt, tanh tưởi. Chúng bắn tứ tung, trần xe, cửa sổ, báo của Luna Lovegood, Ginny vì kịp đưa tay lên che nên vẫn bảo vệ được cái mặt. Harry thì phải giữ con Trevor nên không may vậy. Neville cũng ướt nguyên thân trên.

"Xin lỗi... Mình không nghĩ..." Neville lúng túng.

"Không sao, không chết được... Đúng không?" Nói rồi Harry không chắc chắn lắm nhìn Neville, thấy cậu chàng gật đầu mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Đúng lúc này thì cửa toa tụi nó xịch mở, một giọng hoảng hốt vang lên.

"A... Chào Harry... ừm... xui xẻo nhỉ?"

Harry thật sự không muốn ai thấy tình cảnh của mình bây giờ. Cậu chùi kính bằng cái tay đang rảnh, quay sang thì thấy Cho Chang đang đứng đó.

"A... chào..." Harry ngơ ngác.

Cho nói, "Ừm...mình chỉ ghé qua để chào thôi... vậy... chào nhé..."

Nói rồi cô ấy đóng cửa lại, hai má hồng lên, bỏ đi.

Harry ngồi phịch xuống. Cậu thật sự không muốn ai nhìn thấy cái cảnh này. Giờ cậu chỉ mong rằng Cho sẽ không nói với ai thôi, cậu không có tâm trạng để nghĩ đến tình cảm này nọ của mình dành cho cô Tầm Thủ nhà Ravenclaw từ hồi năm ngoái.

Tụi nó thu dọn gọn ghẽ xong, một giờ sau Ron và Hermione mới đến. Xe bán hàng đã đi qua từ lâu rồi, cả đám đã ăn được mấy miếng bánh bí và một bình nước chanh.

"Đói quá đi!" Tống đống đồ lên khoang hành lí xong thì Ron ngồi phịch xuống ghế than thở, cầm một miếng bánh lên ăn.

Hermione cũng ngồi xuống nói, "Vậy đó, mỗi nhà có hai Huynh Trưởng, một nam và một nữ."

"Và đoán coi bên nhà Slytherin là ai?" Ron nhai nhồm nhoàm nói.

Harry nghe vậy thì trong đầu chợt nhớ đến tên tóc bạch kim nào đó, lại nhớ đến chuyện ngày hôm qua, cả người như đóng băng.

"Harry?" Thấy bạn mình im lặng, Hermione lên tiếng gọi.

"A? À, là Malfoy đúng không?" Harry nói, tay mân mê ly nước chanh của mình. Tên kia dù có ác liệt thế nào nhưng cũng rất giỏi, được chọn làm Huynh Trưởng cũng là chuyện hiển nhiên.

Nhưng rồi cậu chợt nhận ra một điều. Sao mình lại nghĩ hắn giỏi cơ chứ? Cái tên bảnh chọe đó làm sao mà giỏi được, suốt mấy năm qua mình chỉ thấy hắn đi kiếm chuyện với mình thôi chứ đâu thấy học hành gì đâu. Nhưng mà xếp hạng năm nào của hắn chỉ thua mỗi Hermione mà thôi, tính ra cũng rất giỏi rồi đấy chứ? Tại sao mình cứ nghĩ là hắn giỏi là sao?

Harry lăn tăn suy nghĩ rồi lắc đầu. Cậu cảm thấy từ sau chuyện hồi hôm qua thì cách nhìn của cậu về Draco Malfoy đang dần thay đổi. Nhưng tại sao cơ chứ?

Ron đã nói gì đó, nhưng không thấy Harry đáp lại, nhìn sang thì chỉ thấy bạn tốt đang ngồi ngẩn người, rồi lại lắc đầu, rồi lại tiếp tục ngẩn người.

Cậu ta quay sang nhìn Hermione, thấy cô bạn cũng nhìn mình, hai người thở dài. Nhìn thái độ của Harry, đần như Ron cũng thấy được cậu ấy đang động lòng, hay nói đúng hơn là bắt đầu nhận ra gì đó. Nhưng không phải năm ngoái cậu ấy cảm nắng Cho Chang sao? Thay đổi nhanh vậy à? Hay vốn là cậu ấy đã có tình cảm gì đó với Malfoy từ trước rồi?

Nghĩ đến khả năng đó, rồi nhớ lại những kí ức tồi tệ của họ, Ron hơi rùng mình. Nếu vậy thì đáng sợ quá, hai tên này có kiểu thích thật kì lạ, hành hạ nhau mấy năm trời.

Hermione bất đắc dĩ nhìn bạn mình, đành lên tiếng, "Đúng vậy. Còn Huynh Trưởng nữ là Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny nghe vậy thì nhướng mày, "Thật à? Sao chị ta có thể làm Huynh Trưởng được vậy? Suốt ngày chỉ biết đeo bám tên Malfoy kia, õng ẹo ngu ngốc."

"Cũng không hẳn vậy. Thành tích của Parkinson mọi năm luôn rất tốt, luôn nằm trong mười người giỏi nhất. Ngoại trừ việc hay đi cùng Malfoy gây sự với chúng ta ra thì cũng chưa bị phạt gì. Tính ra cậu ta làm Huynh Trưởng cũng khá có lí."

Ginny, Neville và Ron mở to mắt nhìn Hermione, không tin được cô bé lại nói đỡ cho một nữ sinh Slytherin. Harry tinh mắt nhận ra Hermione đang bắt đầu có hảo cảm với cô tiểu thư kia rồi.

"Nhìn gì, mình chỉ nhận xét khách quan thôi mà, chúng ta không thể cứ để thành kiến che mắt được." Hermione nhún vai.

Harry ngẫm nghĩ, thấy có vẻ cũng đúng. Mấy năm qua vì xích mích giữa họ nên cậu luôn nhìn Malfoy với ánh mắt không tốt, cứ nghĩ hắn đang có âm mưu gì đó để làm cho cuộc sống của cậu càng thêm khốn khổ. Có lẽ bản thân cậu cũng đang dẹp những thành kiến đó sang bên để nhìn nhận Malfoy rõ ràng hơn.

Ron thì không nói gì, sau chuyện hôm qua cậu ta cũng đang cố nhìn Slytherin bằng ánh mắt khác, tuy hơi khó một chút. Ít ra thì hôm nay Malfoy và Parkinson không có nói kháy gì họ, chỉ hơi gật đầu chào khi gặp thôi, bấy nhiêu đó đã đủ làm cho tất cả mọi người trong toa Huynh Trưởng trố mắt ra rồi.

Cậu không muốn bình luận gì về Malfoy hay Parkinson, chủ đề này nói đến sẽ làm Harry càng thêm băn khoăn thôi, Hermione thì rõ ràng đang có xu hướng mở lòng hơn với bọn Slytherin. Cậu mà nói gì sai thì cô ấy sẽ sửa lại bằng những chứng cớ khách quan tốt đẹp kia, như thế Harry sẽ càng lung lay, không chừng vừa gặp lại Malfoy thì đã nhận ra hắn tốt quá nên đổ luôn cũng không chừng.

Ginny và Neville ngơ ngác nhìn thái độ kì lạ của họ, không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Luna thì vẫn chúi đầu vào tờ báo cầm ngược của mình, không có vẻ gì là chú ý đến cuộc trò chuyện của họ.

Ron nhìn đồng hồ trên tay, nói với Harry và Neville, "Bọn mình có nhiệm vụ tuần tra thường xuyên các hành lang, và có thể phạt nếu ai đó xử sự không đúng đắn. Mình nóng ruột chờ lúc hai thằng Crabbe và Goyle lúc tụi nó đang vi phạm gì đó..."

Hermione cắt lời, "Ron, cậu không được lợi dụng chức vụ của mình."

"Mình đâu có lợi dụng, mình nói là 'lúc tụi nó đang vi phạm' mà!" Ron chống chế.

Hermione lắc đầu, không thèm nói nữa. Vừa quay sang thì thấy tờ báo mà Luna đang cầm trên tay, tờ Kẻ Lí Sự. Cô đọc thoáng qua những tiêu đề chổng ngược trên đó, hơi khó nên cô chỉ đọc được vài cái.

' _Tham nhũng trong Liên đoàn Quidditch '_

 _' Tiết lộ bí mật về những kí hiệu phép thuật cổ '_

 _' Sirius Black: Tội phạm hay Nạn nhân?_ '

"Chị mượn chút được chứ?" Cô nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Cô biết cô bé này, Lovegood, theo lời đồn là kẻ lập dị nhà Ravenclaw. Nhìn qua đúng là kì lạ thật.

Luna nhìn cô một chút, gật đầu, đưa tờ báo cho cô rồi quay đầu ra nhìn cảnh ngoài cửa sổ.

Đọc thoáng qua, Hermione nhìn thấy bên trong là những tin lung tung về Đá mặt trăng, chữ Rune,... Nhưng trong đó cũng có tin về chú Sirius, nói chú vô tội và Bộ Trưởng Fudge đã sai, dù có những chi tiết hơi nhảm nhí một chút nhưng ít nhất cũng nói rõ quan điểm ủng hộ chú Sirius và chống lại Bộ.

"Lúc trước chị thấy tờ Kẻ Lí Sự chỉ là báo lá cải, nhưng giờ xem lại cũng có những chỗ hay đấy chứ." Hermione nói, gấp báo lại, đưa trả cho Luna. Thấy mọi người đang nhìn mình, cô nhún vai đáp, "Tuy có những chi tiết hơi... vô căn cứ một chút, nhưng cũng trình bày rõ quan điểm của mình. Thời buổi bây giờ không tờ báo nào dám đứng lên chống lại Bộ cả, ngoài Kẻ Lí Sự, biên tập tờ báo này thật sự rất dũng cảm."

"Cha em là người biên tập báo này." Luna lên tiếng, ánh mắt nhìn Hermione hơi sáng lên, rõ ràng rất thích những gì cô nói.

"Chắc chắn ông là một người rất có chính kiến của mình, và cũng có một óc hài hước... đặc biệt." Hermione mỉm cười, lựa lời nói.

"Đúng vậy, ông ấy là một người rất tuyệt vời." Luna cũng cười tươi nói, rất vui, mái tóc vàng của cô dưới nắng từ cửa sổ sáng lên, óng ánh như màu bạch kim.

Nhìn mái tóc sáng màu của Luna, Harry lại ngẩn ra. Tâm trí của cậu không hiểu sao lại bay đến người nào đó. Cậu nhớ mái tóc bạch kim lúc nào cũng gọn gàng và sáng bóng của hắn. Lại nhớ đến cặp mắt lam xám sắc bén. Cặp mắt đó hôm qua đã nhìn thẳng vào cậu, kiên định, cũng rất dịu dàng. Không hiểu sao càng nghĩ Harry lại càng cảm thấy người kia rất đẹp trai.

' Xoạch ' Cửa toa tàu lại mở ra lần nữa, cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Harry. Nhìn lên thì cậu thấy ba người đang đứng đó, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, và người Harry đang nghĩ tới từ nãy đến giờ, Draco Malfoy.

"Đông đủ thật đấy." Draco Malfoy lên tiếng, đảo mắt nhìn quanh toa, cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi xuống người Harry.

Ngay lúc này thì Harry ngẩng đầu lên, mắt xanh chạm mắt xám.

Harry nhớ đến nãy giờ mình đang nghĩ đối phương đẹp trai, kèm thêm chuyện hồi hôm qua, 'xoạch' một cái, mặt đỏ bừng.

Vốn Draco định mở miệng nói gì đó, thấy Harry đỏ mặt thì im lặng, hai má cũng nóng lên.

Ron ngơ ngác nhìn cảnh bạn tốt mặt đỏ tai hồng đối diện kẻ thù suốt bốn năm, còn Hermione thì xoa cằm như đang suy ngẫm gì đó.

Pansy với Blaise đứng sau thấy vậy thì bật cười, Pansy lên tiếng, "Potter, giờ bọn này đã là Huynh Trưởng rồi nha."

"Đúng đó, bây giờ Draco đã có thể 'phạt' người ta rồi đấy." Blaise tiếp lời, rồi nói bằng chất giọng trầm trầm, "Nghĩ thử xem, Draco, cậu có thể 'cấm túc' ai đó nha, ở nơi nào đó chỉ có hai người, cậu muốn làm gì cũng được nha." Blaise nháy mắt trêu.

"Rất thích hợp để hâm nóng tình cảm đó, lại phù hợp để theo đuổi người ta nữa chứ." Pansy cũng trêu.

Harry nghe thế không hiểu sao mặt càng hồng, định nói gì thì thấy hai mắt của Draco sáng lên, có vẻ rất thích suy nghĩ đó thì cậu cảm thấy như hai má mình bốc cháy luôn rồi, vội quay mặt đi.

"Sao mặt hai anh lại đỏ thế?" Ngay lúc này thì Luna lên tiếng, giọng vẫn mơ màng đầy vô tội.

"Đâu... Đâu có đâu. Em nhìn nhầm rồi." Harry lắp bắp nói, đưa một tay lên chạm vào má mình. Nóng rực.

"Rõ ràng là đỏ mà, tai của anh cũng vậy kìa." Luna vẫn ngây ngô chỉ ra.

Harry càng lúng túng, vội đưa hai tay lên che lỗ tai lại, quay sang thì thấy Draco đang nhìn mình với ánh mắt thú vị thì càng bối rối, hận không có cái lỗ để chui xuống.

"Phụt, ha ha ha ha." Hermione và Pansy thấy vậy, kiềm không được nữa nên bật cười, nhìn Harry loay hoay.

Ron thấy bạn mình cứ xoay tới xoay lui khổ sở vô cùng, tuy cậu cũng thấy buồn cười, nhưng cậu cũng không thể bỏ mặc bạn mình thế được. Thấy phản ứng của Harry là cậu biết khả năng Harry bị tên Malfoy kia câu đi càng dâng cao rồi, phải ngăn lại mới được.

Vừa nghĩ đã làm, Ron đứng dậy cãi lại, "Mày phải có lí do chính đáng thì mới được quyền phạt cấm túc, nếu không thì mày đang lạm dụng chức quyền, tao có quyền trừ điểm nhà mày."

Blaise Zabini thấy vậy thì lên tiếng,"A, Weasley, nãy giờ tôi thấy quanh cậu có nhiều vỏ đồ ăn quá, cậu đói lắm đúng không? Đi, chúng ta đi mua gì đó ăn nhé, để mấy người này nói chuyện với nhau đi." Nói rồi bước vào tóm lấy cổ tay của Ron kéo đi.

"Ai, mua gì mà mua, ở đây còn nhiều đồ ăn mà. Ê, có nghe gì không hả? Đừng có kéo coi!" Ron mắng, muốn rụt tay lại nhưng sức cậu làm sao đọ được với tên Truy Thủ điêu luyện vóc người cao to như Zabini được chứ.

Ginny ngơ ngác nhìn anh trai mình bị tên Slytherin kia kéo đi, lúc hoàn hồn định nói gì thì đã nghe Hermione lên tiếng, "Xin lỗi nhé, tên đó sớm nắng chiều mưa vậy đó, đầu óc có hơi chậm một chút."

"Hiểu mà, Granger, bên nào cũng phải có một đứa như vậy cả mà." Pansy nhếch môi, nói, "Phải đi tuần hành lang rồi đấy, hứng thú đi cùng không?"

"Tất nhiên, phải có ít nhất một Huynh Trưởng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình chứ." Hermione nói, cũng đứng lên, trước khi đi có quay lại dặn, "Lát nữa mình quay lại ngay, mau chuẩn bị dọn dẹp đi, có vẻ sắp tới nơi rồi đó. Ron về thì bảo cậu ấy cũng đi đốc thúc mấy em năm nhất mặc áo chùng nhé nhé."

Nói rồi cô cùng Pansy Parkinson ra ngoài, để lại Draco vẫn đang nhìn Harry mà chẳng nói lời nào từ đầu đến giờ.

"Draco, cậu đi chứ?" Tiếng Pansy gọi vọng về ngoài hành lang.

"Đến ngay." Draco đáp lại, rồi quay sang nhìn Harry, lia mắt qua ba người như bị bỏ quên kia, rồi nói, "Gặp lại sau nhé, Potter."

Harry không đáp, chỉ gật đầu. Draco gật đầu với ba người kia rồi quay ra ngoài, đóng cửa toa tàu lại.

Bầu không khi trong toa im lặng một chút.

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Neville lên tiếng hỏi, vẻ không tin được.

"Đúng đó, sao chị Hermione đột nhiên lại thân thiết với Parkinson như vậy? Sao mọi người để anh em bị tên Slytherin kia kéo đi mà chẳng nói gì hết thế? Lỡ ảnh bị diệt khẩu luôn rồi thì sao?" Ginny vội quay sang hỏi.

"Đừng lo, họ không có ý xấu đâu." Harry đáp.

"Sao anh có thể chắc chắn vậy được? Chị Hermione bị Parkinson bỏ bùa rồi hả? Sao hai người đó ăn ý thế? Harry, anh giải thích đi chứ. Anh trai em thì sao? Mà anh với Malfoy là thế nào?" Ginny lo lắng hỏi dồn, Neville cũng gật đầu nhìn Harry như đang đợi lời giải đáp.

"Mọi người nghe Hermione nói lúc nãy rồi đấy, chúng ta phải nhìn nhận mọi việc khách quan vào, không thể để thành kiến che mắt được." Harry chỉ đáp như thế, lục hành lí của mình. "Được rồi, thu dọn thôi, mình có thể thấy được Hogwarts ở bên kia ngọn đồi rồi kìa."

Ginny và Neville như muốn hỏi gì nữa nhưng bị thái độ của Harry làm cho chùn bước. Hai người đành ngoan ngoãn nghe theo mà dọn dẹp toa của mình, thu xếp đồ đạc lại vào túi.

Chỉ riêng Luna Lovegood lần nữa vẫn đang chúi mũi vào tờ báo của mình, miệng lẩm bẩm, "Thật là thú vị."

* * *

Đoàn tàu Hogwarts dừng ngay ở làng Hogsmeade. Bây giờ trời đã ngừng mưa, bầu không khí còn ẩm ướt và se se lạnh. Học trò Hogwarts lũ lượt xuống tàu, lôi theo những rương hành lí của mình. Năm thứ hai trở lên thì hào hứng, vui vẻ. Còn năm thứ nhất thì ngơ nhác, lo lắng, cả phấn khích nhìn quanh. Mọi thứ thật mới mẻ đối với những cô cậu phù thủy mười một tuổi này.

Bước xuống sân ga, Harry nhìn quanh, lắng tai, chờ nghe tiếng gọi quen thuộc, "Các trò năm thứ nhất... Đến đây... Năm thứ nhất..."

Nhưng tiếng gọi đó không vang lên, mà thay vào là một giọng đàn bà xa lạ, "Học trò năm nhất vui lòng xếp hàng lại đây! Mau đi theo tôi!"

Một ngọn đèn lồng đung đưa về phía Harry, nhờ thế mà cậu nhận ra được gương mặt của giáo sư Grubbly-Plank, năm ngoái bà ấy đã dạy môn Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí thế cho bác Hagrid vài buổi.

Harry nói lớn, "Bác Hagrid đâu rồi?"

Ginny đáp, "Em không biết, nhưng mình phải đi nhanh thôi, đang đứng giữa đường đấy."

Harry và Ginny bị đám học sinh đông đúc tách ra. Trong lúc đi cậu vẫn ngó quanh tìm lão lai khổng lồ quen thuộc, nhưng lại chẳng thấy bóng dáng nào cao to quá mức bình thường.

Không lí nào bác ấy lại bỏ đi. Harry nghĩ thầm khi đi về phía cánh rừng, ra con đường bên ngoài. Chắc bác ấy chỉ bị cảm lạnh hay gì đó thôi. Harry tự an ủi mình như vậy.

Đến con đường bên ngoài nhà ga Hogsmeade, ở đó có chừng vài trăm chiếc xe thồ màu đen lớn không ngựa kéo luôn túc trực sẵn để đưa học sinh từ năm thứ hai trở lên về lâu đài. Harry liếc nhanh qua mấy cái xe, rồi quay sang tiếp tục tìm kiếm Hermione và Ron, muốn hỏi ý kiến họ về chuyện của bác Hagrid. Nhưng cậu phải quay lại nhìn mấy cái xe đó lần nữa.

Mấy cái xe đó không còn ở tình trạng "không ngựa kéo" nữa. Có những sinh vật gì đó đứng trước mỗi cỗ xe, giữa hai càng xe. Chúng trông giống ngựa, cũng có vẻ thuộc loài bò sát. Chúng không có bắp thịt mà có thứ gì đó như lớp vải đen trùm lên bộ xương mà mỗi cái xương đều hiện rõ mồn một. Đầu chúng giống rồng, những con mắt trắng dã và trợn trừng. Bên hông bộ xương chìa ra đôi cánh to rộng màu đen, trông như cánh dơi khổng lồ. Trong màn đêm tối tăm, chúng đứng lặng im ở đó, trông vô cùng kì dị và độc ác. Harry không hiểu sao những sinh vật này lại ở đây khi mà những cỗ xe có thể tự kéo cơ chứ.

"Harry!" Đột nhiên vai bị vỗ một cái, Harry giật nảy người nhìn sang thì thấy Ron đã đứng cạnh mình.

"Cậu không sao chứ? Bọn này kêu cậu nãy giờ." Hermione nhìn bạn mình, quan tâm hỏi.

"A, không, không sao." Harry lắc đầu, mắt vẫn không rời những sinh vật kia. "Mấy cậu nghĩ đó là con gì?"

"Con nào?" Ron nhìn quanh.

"Mấy con ngựa đó."

"Ngựa nào cơ?" Hermione cũng tìm kiếm.

"Mấy con ngựa đang kéo xe đấy." Giọng Luna mơ màng vang lên. Ba đứa giật mình nhìn sang thì thấy cô bé đã bước lên đi ngang với họ từ lúc nào.

"Em cũng thấy sao?" Harry vội hỏi. Nhìn thái độ của Ron và Hermione là cậu biết họ không thấy sinh vật đó rồi.

"Thấy chứ! Ngựa màu đen, kéo xe." Luna đáp.

"Harry à, làm gì có con ngựa nào kéo xe, chúng tự đi mà." Hermione hoang mang nói, cô cũng nhìn chăm chăm vào mấy cỗ xe, nhưng chẳng thấy gì. Quay sang nhìn Ron thì thấy cậu ấy cũng gật đầu đồng tình.

"Thế mấy con ngựa mình và Luna nhìn thấy là gì?" Harry chỉ về phía những sinh vật kì lạ đó nói.

Nhìn vẻ hoang mang của Ron và Hermione cùng cái lắc đầu tỏ vẻ không biết của Luna, cậu có xúc động muốn phát cáu. Tuyệt, giờ cậu trông như thằng điên vậy, thấy được sinh vật mà chỉ có mình Loony Lovegood nhìn thấy.

Ngay lúc này thì một giọng nam vang lên, "Đó là vong mã."

Họ quay sang thì thấy Malfoy, sau lưng vẫn là Blaise và Pansy, nhưng lần này lại không thấy hai tên Crabbe và Goyle cứ luôn kè kè hắn ta.

"Cậu nói gì mã cơ?" Hermione cau mày hỏi lại.

"Vong mã. Sinh vật huyền bí mà Hogwarts dùng để kéo xe cho trường." Draco đáp, đến đứng cạnh bọn họ.

"Nhưng mấy cái xe đó tự kéo mà." Ron nói.

"Chỉ có những người... từng thấy cái chết mới nhìn thấy chúng." Draco ngập ngừng nói, nhìn Harry.

"Ý cậu là, vì năm ngoái tôi chứng kiến Cedric chết, nên giờ mới nhìn thấy chúng?" Harry ngộ ra hỏi.

Draco không đáp, nhưng hơi gật đầu. Chuyện xảy ra năm ngoái hắn biết vừa đủ, vì khi ấy cha hắn cũng bị gọi đến nghĩa địa kia. Lúc quay về, ông nói họ cần phải cẩn thận hơn, và phải chuẩn bị tinh thần. Ông vẫn chưa chọn sẽ về phe nào. Cha hắn đắn đo đều là vì hắn, vì biết tình cảm mà hắn dành cho Cậu-bé-sống-sót. Cha không muốn hắn đứng trên trận tuyến đối địch với người mình yêu, nhưng cũng chưa đủ kiên định để chống lại Chúa tể Hắc ám. Hắn cũng không thúc ép cha mình, vì hắn luôn nghĩ tình cảm kia của mình là vô vọng, nhưng thái độ mấy ngày nay của Harry làm hắn như nhìn thấy tia nắng sau những ngày giông bão. Chỉ cần có một chút cơ hội thôi, hắn cũng sẽ không lãng phí.

"Draco... Draco..." Tiếng Pansy gọi kéo hắn ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. "Cậu không sao chứ?"

Draco tỉnh táo lại, ngẩng lên thì thấy bộ ba Gryffindor đang quay sang nhìn. Weasley, Granger và Lovegood đã lên xe rồi, chỉ còn Potter đang đứng ngay cạnh xe nhìn mình.

Thấy Draco nhìn sang thì Harry hơi lúng túng, không hiểu sao lại nói, "Sao không lên?" Hỏi xong cậu muốn cắn luôn lưỡi của mình. Nghe như cậu đang rủ hắn đi cùng một xe vậy.

Draco mở to mắt, nhưng rồi cũng vui vẻ đi tới, để Harry ngượng nghịu trèo lên trước, bản thân cũng theo lên.

Khi cả bảy người an tọa và chiếc xe bắt đầu di chuyển, Hermione và Ron vẫn nhìn chằm chằm chỗ càng xe, như muốn nhìn ra cái gì đó. Pansy thấy vậy thì thở dài, nói, "Đừng nhìn nữa, nghe Draco nói rồi đấy, chỉ những người đặc biệt mới có thể nhìn thấy chúng thôi."

"Các cậu có thấy không?" Ron ngẩng đầu lên hỏi.

Cả ba Slytherin đều lắc đầu.

"Nhưng Luna..." Ron chợt nhớ, quay sang nhìn cô bé tóc vàng nãy giờ vẫn im lặng.

Dưới ánh mắt của mọi người, Luna cũng không ngại ngùng gì, vẫn dùng giọng nói mơ màng ấy trả lời, "Em đã thấy mẹ em chết."

Cô bé vừa dứt lời thì bầu không khí trên xe đột nhiên chùn xuống, nặng nề. Ron tránh nhìn Luna, xấu hổ lí nhí hai chữ "Xin lỗi."

Pansy cũng im lặng một hồi, rồi dùng giọng nhẹ nhàng, "Chia buồn với em."

"Cám ơn." Luna đáp, môi hơi cong lên. "Mẹ đã mất lâu rồi nên em không sao đâu, anh chị đừng bận tâm."

Họ vẫn im lặng, có vẻ như không biết nói gì, ngay cả những quí tộc Slytherin khéo léo và cô gái tinh tế Hermione cũng không lên tiếng.

Dù có lập dị cỡ nào thì Luna cũng không thích bầu không khí mất vui vì mình, nên mở miệng, "Hóa ra các anh chị cũng không đáng ghét như lời đồn." Đây là suy nghĩ thật sự của cô bé. Vì từ nãy đến giờ họ bước lên xe mà không trêu ghẹo hay gây sự gì cả. Có vẻ như chị gái tóc đen kia biết nó, như chị ta cũng không nói gì, chỉ hơi tò mò nhìn nó chứ không có khinh thường như hầu hết mọi người, đã vậy lúc nãy còn nhẹ giọng an ủi nó nữa chứ.

Luna Lovegood có thể lập dị, đơn thuần, nhưng cô bé không ngốc, nó có thể nhận biết được ai là người có ác ý với mình, còn ai thì không.

Blaise nghe thế ngẩn ra rồi bật cười, nói, "Bọn này cũng đâu muốn gây chuyện với ai. Trước kia trêu chọc khắp nơi chỉ là vì ai kia muốn ai đó chú ý thôi."

Harry và Draco nghe thế thì hơi đỏ mặt, Draco huých vai Blaise một cái. Ron thì méo mặt nhìn bạn tốt với kẻ thù mấy năm, khó chịu, đạp mạnh lên chân của Blaise.

"Đau! Sao lại đạp tôi!" Blaise xoa chân, ngẩng đầu hỏi.

"Nhiều chuyện!" Ron tức giận mắng.

"Cậu mắng tôi? Mắc gì hả? Tôi đã làm gì cậu đâu?" Blaise trừng mắt.

"Đã nói là nhiều chuyện rồi mà!" Ron cũng quắc mắt nhìn. Tên này cứ lôi mấy chuyện này ra nói, như đang thúc đẩy hai người kia vậy. Cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng chấp nhận Harry thích Malfoy đâu!

"Cậu...!" Blaise tức.

Và rồi hai người họ bắt đầu cãi nhau chí chóe. Hermione và Pansy thấy vậy thì bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu.

Harry chợt nhớ đến chuyện giáo sự Grubbly-Plank nên hỏi, "A, đúng rồi, lúc nãy các cậu có thấy bác Hagrid ở đâu không?"

"Bác Hagrid? Không, bọn mình cũng đang định hỏi cậu đó." Ron ngưng cãi nhau đáp.

"Mong là bác ấy vẫn ổn." Hermione cũng nói. "Và cũng mong là bác ấy không vướng vô rắc rối gì."

Harry nghe vậy thì quay sang nhóm Slytherin, cả ba đều lắc đầu. Draco hơi nhíu mày lên tiếng, "Để tôi hỏi xung quanh xem."

"Ừm." Harry nói, nhìn thấy cái nhíu mày của hắn thì đột nhiên nhớ lại chuyện mấy năm trước hồi lần gặp đầu tiên, đoán người này vẫn còn khinh thường Hagrid, nên có chút khó chịu, "Không cần đâu, dù sao cậu cũng không ưa bác ấy mà, còn nói bác ấy là thằng ngu bự con nữa chứ."

"Hửm? Có sao?" Mày Draco nhíu lại càng chặt. Đúng là hắn có chút không thích lão lai khổng lồ cục mịch đó nhưng rõ ràng là hắn chưa bao giờ nói những lời như vậy với Harry.

"Hồi năm nhất." Harry khoanh hai tay trước ngực, nhắc.

"Không có." Draco nghiêm túc nhớ lại rồi đáp. Những gì hắn nhớ hồi đó là lần đầu tiên gặp, nói xấu nhà Weasley hai ba câu rồi bị Harry từ chối làm bạn, trở mặt thành thù từ đó, còn lại đều là đi gây hấn chứ không nhắc gì đến lão Hagrid nhiều, tuyệt đối không có mắng lão ta như thế.

"Ở tiệm của phu nhân Malkin." Harry cau mày nhắc.

"..." Draco im lặng, hắn phải lục lại trí nhớ đã. Hắn có gặp Harry ở tiệm Malkin hồi năm nhất bao giờ sao? Hồi đó khi đến tiệm may đồng phục, hắn chỉ gặp một thằng nhóc... cùng năm... chuẩn bị đến Hogwarts... Và hình như tóc của thằng nhóc đó... màu đen...

"Thằng nhóc đó là cậu?" Draco ngạc nhiên.

Nhìn vẻ mặt của Harry thì hắn biết mình đã đoán đúng. Không phải chứ, hắn gây ấn tượng xấu cho Harry từ trước khi đến Hogwarts luôn rồi sao?

"Cậu ghi thù tôi từ lúc đó?" Draco giật giật khóe miệng hỏi.

"Đúng, cộng thêm lúc cậu nói xấu gia đình Weasley nữa. Vì thế mà tôi cảm thấy cậu xấu tính hệt như Dudley."

"Dudley?"

"Anh họ của cậu ấy." Hermione chen vào giải thích.

Draco im lặng, mặt nghệt ra, cảm thấy mình oan ức vô cùng. Khi ấy hắn chỉ mới có mười một tuổi thôi, được chứ? Hắn chỉ muốn ra vẻ thông minh cao quý với tên nhóc có-vẻ quê mùa đứng cạnh, ai mà ngờ được... Còn vụ của Weasley thì...

Ngay lúc này đây thì Blaise phá lên cười, "Ha ha ha, lòng tốt của cậu chủ mười một tuổi nhà Malfoy bị ghét bỏ như thế đấy. Ha ha ha!"

Draco đen mặt.

Pansy mím môi nhịn cười, quay sang kể với Hermione đang ngơ ngác, "Tôi kể cậu nghe chuyện này nhé. Ngày xưa có một cậu nhóc nhà giàu thích một người, cậu nhóc đó nghĩ người kia sẽ thích những gì tốt nhất, nên luôn làm ra vẻ bản thân cậu ta mới là tốt nhất. Cho nên khi vừa gặp nhau, cậu nhóc đó liền nói với người kia mình tốt hơn tên bạn đi bạn cạnh đối phương rất nhiều, hãy chọn mình đi. Nào ngờ quá lời một tí liền bị người ta ghét bỏ rồi từ chối, thẹn quá hóa giận nên chuyển qua đối địch với người đó. Cố gây chú ý, cộng thêm chứng minh cho người kia thấy năm xưa người đó nên chọn mình. Đến bây giờ, mấy năm sau, cậu ta mới hiểu được lí do mình bị người đó từ chối." Kể xong, cô giả vờ bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu, than, "Thật ấu trĩ. Thật thảm."

Hermione nghe xong, hiểu rõ nên buồn cười.

Ron ban đầu nghe không hiểu gì, nhưng ngẫm nghĩ một chút cũng hiểu, rồi phá lên cười, chỉ vào gương mặt nay đã đen thui của Draco, cười càng to.

Blaise ban đầu cũng muốn cười, nhưng khi liếc mắt sang Ron, lại sững lại. Hắn ta nhìn thấy đôi mắt của Ron. Đôi mắt màu nâu sáng khi cười cong lên, nước mắt hơi ứa ra nơi khóe nên làm cho con ngươi màu hạt dẻ như lấp lánh. Không hiểu sao Blaise ngẩn người, nhìn mắt ai đó không rời.

Còn Harry thì từ lúc Blaise cười đã hiểu, tuy ngượng nhưng cũng không nhịn cười được. Pansy vừa dứt lời thì cậu đã khúc khích. Không ngờ cậu chủ nhà Malfoy lãnh đạm cao quí lại có một trải nghiệm như thế.

Luna thì đã phá ra cười từ lâu.

Draco thấy ai cũng lấy kinh nghiệm đau buồn của mình làm vui nên đâm ra bực, thẹn quá hóa giận, quay sang đá thằng bạn tốt đang ngồi ngẩn ngơ bên cạnh.

"Á!" Blaise không hề phòng bị bị đá một cái suýt nữa lăn xuống xe, vội nắm càng giữ vững. Quay lên định mắng Draco thì bị vẻ mặt trầm trọng của hắn làm cho lùi bước. Blaise hắng giọng, điều chỉnh lại chỗ ngồi, mắt không nhịn được mà lia sang chỗ cậu trai tóc đỏ.

Không hiểu sao khi nãy mình lại nghĩ Weasley cười lên như thế, trông dễ thương đến lạ lùng. Chẳng lẽ mình bị trúng tà rồi?

Mặc kệ Blaise có băn khoăn hay Draco có bực bội đến mức nào, thì năm người kia vẫn vui vẻ thoải mái cười.

Nhưng họ không hề nghĩ đến những học sinh khác đang đi xe gần họ. Nhìn hai nhóm Gryffindor và Slytherin vốn đối đầu nhau gay gắt nay không những ngồi cùng một xe vẫn chưa choảng nhau mà còn cười đùa vui vẻ với nhau như thế, đột nhiên chúng cảm thấy sợ hãi, không biết mình có lọt vào thế giới khác rồi không, hay thế giới này điên cả rồi.

Trong mắt tụi nó, con đường dẫn đến Hogwarts hôm nay sao lại dài đến kì lạ.


End file.
